Happy Lesson: A Lesson In Love
by M.A. Moreland
Summary: "Everyone knows about my 'Happy Lesson'. It was a lesson in being happy; in having a family. Well, I guess the best name for this would be… My lesson…in love.."  -Chitose
1. Chapter 1

Slumping onto the couch in his dorm room, Chitose sighs and wipes his brow. "Finally, all moved in…" Closing his eyes with his face to the ceiling he turns thoughtful. _College… huh. If anyone woulda told me last year I'd be in college, I probably woulda told them they were crazy… but, here I am. I guess I owe a lot to the moms. Wonder where I would've ended up without them…and Minazuki and Hazuki of course._

After a moment he lifts a hand to his face and sighs again, rubbing his eyes before lowering them to look at the door. "Well, the important thing is; I'm not there now. …Wonder if they're gonna stick me with a roommate. It'd be nice to have some peace and quiet for a bit."

As if on command, the door flings open to a small crowd of loud, boisterous young men, spanning races. A blonde man, obviously not Japanese, jumps over the couch, calling out and jumping up when he lands on Chitose.

Calling out in irritated pain, Chitose straightens then narrows his eyes. "What's the big _idea_? Don't you watch where you're going?" _So much for peace and quiet… and a westerner to boot.. oh man…_

"Very sorry!" The blonde states, turning to him and grinning as he rubs the back of his neck, flopping down as the other guys carry in boxes. "You first year student?" He asks, slightly broken.

"Uh… yeah…" He mutters, glancing back and forth with a bit of a frown. _What? All these people? …oh, man._ "You too?"

"No, no. I third year student. I've been here three years." He corrects with a nod as the men all filter into one room. "I'm Kenneth. Your name?"

"…Chitose." The raven hair returns, slumping against the couch finally.

Blinking once, Ken asks innocently, though with a soft smile on his face. "..Your name Cheeto's…?"

Blinking back, and frowning, Chitose repeats lowly. "No… _Chitose._"

Seeming thoughtful, Ken then just chuckles in embarrassment as he asks. "What difference…?"

Squinting a bit incredulously, Chitose mutters back. "Theres a big difference…" Before looking thoughtful a minute he sighs and shakes his head, slumping again. "Y'know? Just call me 'Chi'."

"…You're name 'energy'?" He asks, frowning in confusion.

Looking up, raising his brows, the younger man just grumbles out defeatedly. "….Yeah, I guess." _Even though the word is Reiki..._

Shrugging a bit, Ken just sighs. "What ever you say, Energy.."

_This is gonna be a long year…._ Chitose sighs and decides to change the subject. "So who's that group of guys that came through here?"

"Some first year students who heard me their high schools." He answers with a nod. "Why? Do they bother you?"

"Depends… are they gonna be around long?" He asks, lightly.

"They setting up my room." He confirms, relaxing into the couch with a sigh.

"Huh. Okay." Shrugging slightly, Chitose just goes quiet and stares a bit thoughtfully, though really about nothing in particular.

"You sure?" Ken asks again considerately.

"I'm not bothered yet. Though if it means something to you, I'll let you know, okay?" He returns almost lazily.

Nodding a bit, Ken looks at Chitose's television before raising a brow. "If you want, I have bigger television I can put living room. Good for company."

Blinking a bit, the younger man just shrugs again. "Sure. Sounds good." _That way I can have my own time in my own room. Definitely sounds good.. oh, to have my own room again, my own bed, my own space! No one coming through while I'm asleep, no one sitting on me in the middle of the night, my own…..forget if I have to share the rest with Mr. Popularity here._

"Hmmm…." Jumping up over the couch, Ken jogs to the door and cups his hands around his mouth, trying to stay out of the way of a few students as he calls out. "BRING TELEVISION UP QUICKLY!"

…_Especially since he has so much …energy._ Chitose sighs softly and shifts off of the couch, walking over to unplug and lift his own T.V. to carry it off.

"Don't worry about it." Ken says, smiling as he waves a Freshman over. "Help him with his te—"

"Oh no, I got it… really…" Chitose interjects quickly, keeping his grip. "Thanks though."

Blinking and shrugging as a large screen HDTV is brought in, followed by pieces of a large stereo system, Ken jogs up to Chitose and leans against his door frame. "Since class doesn't start until day after tomorrow, you want go party?"

"Uh… I'll think about it." Chitose replies before walking back out and pausing as the freshman sets up the bigger T.V. _I wonder if I should take my Playstation in with me.._ Turning around, he blinks and raises a brow at Ken still standing in the doorway, looking out his window in a bit of shock. Walking over he looks at the older man a moment before following his line of view. Suddenly his eyes widen at the familiar face of Kanna, peeking in the window, snapping pictures of his room.

Rushing over to the window, he quickly snaps the blinds closed and turns his back, panting softly. "N-No way… no way…!" Putting his hand to his forehead he grunts. _She followed me here? Now with no moms… not even my sisters… I'm in trouble…_ Putting out his hand he states quickly, almost panicked. "Go close the other windows!"

"Stalker girl. Got you." The blonde states, winking a green eye before jogging into the living room, calling out. "Close windows!" And seconds later, the sound of blinds echo through the dorm.

Turning to Chitose, Ken makes an 'OK' sign with his hands before grinning. "Must have been Lord Popular old school."

"Nah, that's just Kanna…" Chitose grumbles as he slinks into a chair and puts his head in his hand. Thinking for a moment he frowns. "I'm gonna need to switch rooms, or dorms, or get a disguise…"

"I'll watch your back, compadré." Ken says with a grin, clapping Chitose on the back. "In fact, come out with me around town. By time we get back, your room switched."

"Uh, alright…" Chitose stands and then turns thoughtful before his eyes light up. "Oh!" Striding to his closet, he lugs out a heavy looking box and begins hauling out electrical equipment. "I have an alarm system, just incase she tries to get in here during the night." Lifting a smaller device out of the bottom of the box he presses a button on the side, creating a small arc of electricity. "…Seems alittle unorthodox, but…that's Kanna.." _All Mama Kisaragi's idea.. but I'm glad now that she was looking out for me._

"..dude…" Ken utters in English before shaking his head. "She that…umm…" Pulling out his book a moment, it doesn't take him long before he asks. "Psychotic?"

Raising a brow, Chitose sighs then slips the tazer into his jacket pocket. "She's tried to capture me more than once…They wanted to give me a sword before I left but… nah."

"Parents?" He asks before shaking his head, looking over at a box and grabbing his jacket. "You know karate?"

"Uh…" Frowning a bit and shaking his head he mutters. "…Not enough self discipline… but maybe I can pick it up as an elective…" _Now that my life depends on it…_

"Hmm…" Shaking his head, Ken lifts his brows before asking. "What your classes this semester?"

"Uh.." Reaching into his pocket, unfolding his schedule, he starts as Ken snatches it away, then just shrugs indifferently.

Looking the paper over, Ken smirks. "Mr. Katsuhiro's History class…first period. Too bad. He hell morning.."

"Eh, so much for my sleeping in.." The younger man mutters, rubbing his forehead.

Chuckling almost in self pity, Ken sighs before murmuring sadly. "I've had him three years row first period now…"

"Huh." Relaxing a bit against the wall, slipping his hands into his pockets he asks. "Any other hope for me?"

"Uh…Math Ms. Onno. She was easy." Ken nods thoughtfully. "She lets you sleep and wakes you up end class tell you homework. …I have Gym with you as well. Nice… …Biology. …Good luck. That class number Mrs. Chidori. Trade for Botany. Girls like Botany." With that, he grins. "I have Botany four already. They all have class together, you would have my Botany hour. Three classes. ….Hmm…Eh…Drawing? I don't know who does that class." He states, handing the paper back.

"Yeah… well.. I have a mom who's pretty adamant about me having some form of art." Shrugging and folding the schedule again back into his pocket.

"Botany counts Science and Art. You could drop Drawing and have Karate." Ken offers as he starts out the room, then stops and smacks his head, poking his head back into the room. "Switch my room with his guys!"

"No problem!" A voice calls back before the two young men can hear things being put back into boxes and a few go over to Chitose's room.

As a few guys enter his room, he points out the security system and states quickly. "Be careful with this stuff, okay?" Standing from the chair and looking back at the window thoughtfully.

"Come on, Energy!" Ken calls out from the outside hall.

Standing still for a moment, Chitose blinks when he realizes Ken was talking to him and grunts before making his way out of the room. _I really hope he gets the hang of it…_

"..and then, the samurai said 'I would die for my Lord.'." The balding Japanese man says blandly as Ken makes a paper air plane at Chitose's side.

Grunting softly, resting on his hand, Chitose's head finally slips and clocks out loud on the desk, quickly snapping it up he bites his tongue and holds his head. Catching the teacher's eyes he laughs it off and waves a hand. "I uh.. dropped my pen, bent down too quick." Holding up a pen he adds. "Oh! Here it is!"

Squinting softly, the man starts to speak before the sound of the door opening catches his attention and he turns angry eyes up to the person stepping in. "Do you know what time it is? You stay after class!"

Glancing to the girl who walks in, Chitose sighs before looking off, then glancing back again, raising a brow. _Whoa._ Slinking down in his seat, seeing her drop her books from being yelled at so suddenly. _I think I got her in more trouble that way… oops._

"By the way, do you remember that girl from History class?" Ken asks as he pulls on his PE uniform.

"The one that came in late?" Chitose asks and when Ken nods he adds. "Yeah. Why?"

"I've never _seen_ such a hot day." He grins, looking at his hair in a mirror.

"….Hot_tie_." Chitose corrects him nonchalantly, letting his eyes close lightly. "Yeah, you don't see eyes like that very often. And that skin. She's probably half…..something."

"Well, what ever she has, I want some." He states slyly. "I'm going get her.." He says confidently, nodding a bit. "What I wouldn't give seeing her wearing bloomers…"

"We'll see." The younger utters still a bit blandly, tying up his shoes. _This has got to be easier than Ms. Gokajou's class…_ "If we even have the same gym class."

"I can dream." He chuckles, elbowing Chitose in the ribs as they walk out of the locker room, but then he stops at the sight of the girl in the gym, not far from the boy's locker room door, adjusting her bloomers. "….somebody up there _loves_ me…"

Blinking, Chitose glances upward before looking back down and swallowing slightly. "..uh.. hey, while you're at it.. got any other exciting wishes?"

Becoming thoughtful, he grins before offering. "Easy one: deep cleavage shirt. …Maybe even able to see her bra. That's be nice…" He offers thoughtfully.

As she talks to another girl, the two boys seem to stand in wait until she turns towards them a bit, a deep V-neckline exposing the very top of a pink bra come into view, making Ken twitch, whimper, and blink before wiping a drop of blood from his upper lip.

Holding his nose, and back a chuckle, Chitose's eyes widen a bit as he offers. "How about… bending down to tie her shoe?" Nudging Ken in the arm. "That's a good one."

Only a moment later, as a basket ball rolls over and bumps into her foot, the girl blinks before smiling, bending down to pick up the ball and throw it back, making her breasts jiggle.

"…holy shit.. …that was better." Ken states simply, wincing as he holds his bleeding nose.

"Oh it's gonna be even better than that…" Chitose states, suddenly thoughtful. "You know most gym teachers do a warm up stretch…"

"…and laps." Ken offers with a grin. "We better try and keep up.."

"Damn.. hope she's no good at running." Chitose utters regretfully.

"With breasts that big, I doubt it." The blonde states as the bell rings through the gym. "Though I've seen bigger."

"I bet." The younger man mutters. "I heard American girls get… humongous."

"All way up H-cups. Like watermelons…" He utters, though not happily before the PE teacher walks in and waves them on.

"Five laps, everyone!"

"Time to see first hand." Chitose says smoothly before walking up with the rest of the class, though specifically waiting until she's near before coming in to line.


	2. Chapter 2

"Isn't that funny? We have Botany next period as well." Ken says to the girl with a smile, taking her books for her, though she frowns softly as the two walk with Chitose at Ken's opposite side. "What your name? I'm Ken."

"..Kikyo Hio.." She answers back, looking off a bit.

"That right? Well, this Ch—erm…Ener—"

"Hi, I'm Chitose, Chitose Hitotose." The younger cuts in quickly, leaning forward and waving slightly.

Blinking and grinning slightly, Kikyo nods before uttering back. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Hitotose."

"Oh, the same to you, Ms. Hio." He states in an abnormally cheerful tone, making Ken blink, then grin as he backs up a bit, causing the two others to all but gravitate to one another, though Ken pokes Chitose's back with her books

Blinking slightly, Chitose raises a brow and takes her books from Ken. "It's kinda cool, we've got all these classes together. I'm not from here, so I don't really know anybody."

"I'm from Hokkaido, so I know what you mean." She smiles softly. "Everyone's been really nice to me, but my first period teacher.."

"Uh…yeah… he seems like he's a bit of a hard ass. Maybe he needs a little caffeine or something." He offers innocently, making her giggle softly.

"Maybe."

Looking up a moment, Chitose stops, announcing matter-of-factly. "Oh, here's the botany lab. You wanna find a spot the three of us can share?" He offers to the two of them a bit openly. _Yep, I definitely changed from back then._

"That sounds great." Ken states before Kikyo can answer as the three of them walk into the room together.

Stepping into the dorm, Chitose opens the door to his room and frowns before blinking quickly. "Oh yeah.." Shaking his head and closing Ken's door, he turns around and walks back to his switched room. Setting his drawing utensils on the bed he stops hearing knocking on the wall of the room supposedly empty. Frowning a bit Chitose closes his door and types something into a keypad before slowly sidling up to the wall and pressing his ear against it. _I'm not nosey, but this isn't anyone's room after all…_

What meets him is the continued knocking, and his elder sister's voice singing through a stereo, though not loudly.

_Someone listening to Hazuki… _Shaking his head he pulls away from the wall and steps up, hitting a standby button on the pad near his door before leaving his room. Walking up to the door beside him, he knocks lightly.

After only a moment, Kikyo opens the door and blinks, her attire already changed from the school's red uniform to a purple shirt and white mini skirt. "Mr. Hitotose! ..What…How did you find my room?"

"Oh, it was pretty easy." He states nonchalantly. Though feeling a slight tickle from her outfit. Jerking his thumb he adds. "I was kinda curious about the knocking on my wall…"

Blinking at him in disbelief, she steps out and peeks her head into his door before asking. "This is your room?"

Scratching his head a little he sighs. "It's not much… guess I'm a bit of a minimalist… but it's better than a couch."

"Yeah, I guess." She smiles before licking her lips and stepping into her room, reaching over shyly to turn off her stereo. "Umm…I have room if you wanted to come in for a minute.."

Raising his brows, Chitose blinks. _Whoa.. come in to her room? Er… isn't that pushing it a little…? Hm. Eh, still.. it's different, right? And it's just for a minute._ Nodding slightly he shrugs. "Sure."

Stepping back and pulling out her chair generously, she steps back as he sits in it and flops onto the bed. "Sorry about all the noise… I was putting up nails for some pictures.."

"Oh, that explains it." Chitose nods and relaxes back a bit more. Looking at the stereo he asks. "You like Hazuki's music?"

Blushing a bit, Kikyo nods before uttering. "Yeah. She's cool I've listened to her since her CD first came out. ..I wish she'd put a rush on her next one. They say she just started working on it not too long ago."

"Hm. Knowing Hazuki it won't take her too long." Crossing his arms, as he continues almost obliviously. "She really loves her job."

"Yeah, she seems like it." Kikyo agrees, lying on the bed and looking at a framed picture before blinking and frowning at it in thought.

"What's up?"

"..Nothing.. You just kinda look like her brother. I just picket up her scrap book yesterday and…well, look." She states, showing him the picture.

Looking at the picture of himself, Chitose raises a brow. "Oh yeah, the resemblance is uncanny." _I hope she's maybe… delusional and not dense…but there we are… me and Mina. Hm, I wonder if she put any pictures of the moms in here.._ "Hey, can I see it for a sec?"

"..Yeah.." She answers, handing it to him with an inspecting and thoughtful look before it fades to a sly expression and she says nothing.

Sparing a look above the pages, Chitose squints a bit wearily. "..What's that look for?"

"Oh, nothing." She says with a knowing smile before laying on her back and crossing her legs.

Falling silent, Chitose flips through the pages a moment before coming across a page that mostly centers around him, and a face shot of each of his teachers. _Oh, there they are.. heh, I didn't figure she'd finger them out… just mentions them as friends… still, that's cool._ Flipping the last page, is one more picture of Chitose, laying out on the couch in his boxers and a t-shirt with his back to the camera and a caption at the bottom of the picture. 'The End'. His eyes widen and he quickly bites his lip before closing the book quickly, his eyebrow twitching as a slight blush crosses his cheeks. _Darnit, Hazuki…_

"..The last picture is my favorite, too.." She utters coyly, bouncing her leg on her knee.

Putting a hand to his head, he just grumbles. "Is that right…? _I_ don't see what's so cool about it…"

"Oh, Hazuki's brother has a nice butt." She states coolly, biting her lip against a smile.

Dropping his hand and blinking up at her, Chitose starts when his cell phone rings. Frowning a bit and pulling it from his inside pocket on his jacket, he sees Hazuki's name scroll the top and blinks. _Oh, perfect._ Standing from the chair and opening his phone he starts for the door and utters. "Uh.. let me take this call really quick…"

Leaving the room when she just puts up a hand, he sighs and puts the cell to his ear. "…Hello."

"_Hey, Chi. How's college life so far?"_

"…It's only been a couple of days… not really a lot to say about it yet." He mutters, rubbing his forehead.

"_Do you have any friends yet?"_ A cheerful Minazuki asks from the other line.

"Well… yeah, I suppose so." He answers making Hazuki chuckle.

"_Only a couple days and you already have at least one person you can call a friend. I think that's a new record for you."_

"I'm breaking down boundaries and paving new paths…" He utters in feigning drama. "Oh, by the way… I saw your scrapbook… the ending was a stitch!"

Chuckling more, Hazuki utters back. _"You bought my scrapbook, aw, Chi…."_

"It's not mine..! ….it's my roommate's…." he responds a bit sheepishly.

As Hazuki starts laughing, Minazuki giggles and points out. _"It's mostly _girls_ that listen to her music. So, who's the girl that's _living_ with you, Chitose?"_

Groaning and rubbing his forehead, Chitose just mutters. "One that's in a few of my classes…."

Pausing for a moment, Hazuki falls silent and then stifles a harsher laugh as she murmurs out. _"I wonder if she'll show it off to her friends."_

Starting suddenly, his eyes widening, he shouts. "Why'd you have to make me think of that!" Groaning again as he slumps into the couch. "Great… my boxers are gonna be all over school… Why would you do this to me, Hazuki?"

"_Aw, calm down, Chi.. it won't be so bad… you might even get a couple lookers. At least they'd be more worth while than Kanna."_

"Don't remind me…." Chitose grunts. "I caught her taking pictures of my room…"

"_Who? The roommate?"_ Hazuki questions.

"No! Kanna! So I put up Mama Kisaragi's security system… one of the guys I live with is gonna watch my back…"

"_See! Hazuki _told _you having roommates would be a good idea!"_ Minazuki points out again happily.

"Yeah… well… you know what would be better? If someone would get Kanna off my back." He mutters with a sigh.

"_Hm, well that's easier said than done. Hey, look. The real reason I called was—"_

"_If you got a girlfriend that was actually _around_ you, Kanna might leave you alone…" _Minazuki mutters softly.

"Uh… maybe, or… she might try to scare her off." Chitose points out.

"_You could still try. Nothing beats a quit but a try. Right?"_ The red head asks hopefully.

"Are you telling me I should break up with Fumutsuki?" Chitose asks bluntly of his younger sister.

"_Well, you're in college, Chi.. there's nothing wrong with a little experimentation."_

"Experimentation?" Chitose echoes back. "What is this?"

"_You're eighteen years old and you don't know what 'experimentation' is?"_ Minazuki asks curiously.

"A-and you _do_ Minazuki!" Chitose stammers out in his big brother tone.

"_Well, of _course_ I do, Chitose! I'm almost seventeen years old, you know!"_

"And you're _experimenting?_" He blurts out loud.

"_Well….yeah…"_ She utters a bit shier now.

Falling silent, his jaw slackening slightly, he frowns deeply. "Hazuki, what are you _teaching_ her?"

"_What am I…? Nothing!"_ Chortling softly the musician returns. _"She's a young woman now, Chi.. and Tetsuo's a really nice guy."_

"..Who the _heck_ is Tetsuo…?" the younger boy grumbles and frowns slightly.

"_Uh…maybe you should tell Chitose why you called, Hazuki!"_ Minazuki changes the subject quickly.

"_Oh, yeah! We're gonna come up and see you this weekend."_ The older woman states quickly.

"Oh good, maybe you can bring _Tetsuo_ with you so I can _meet_ him…" Chitose grumbles, making Minazuki chuckle nervously.

"_He's…busy that weekend. I already asked." _Hazuki murmurs coolly.

"Yeah, I'll bet he is…" Then sighing he murmurs. "Give me a call when you guys get to campus, alright? I got some drawing to do."

"_Whatcha drawing?"_ Minazuki asks sweetly. _"A picture of your roommate? Hehe.."_

"No." he returns simply with a sigh. "And…uh… an artist never reveals his work until it's done!"

"_Ooh, you're an artist now. That's cool. So how's Music Appreciation class?"_ Hazuki asks but then Chitose retorts.

"That's second semester. Sorry, my first one was all filled up…"

"_Oh…..Well, I knew you'd get around to it! You wouldn't disappoint me, Chi."_

"Nope, I sure wouldn't do that." He assures her lightly.

"_So, what's her name?"_ Minazuki presses playfully.

Sighing softly again, Chitose utters a bit defeatedly. "…Kikyo Hio."

"_Hm, that's not too far off from Hitotose."_ Hazuki jeers sweetly, making her younger brother grunt.

"I just met her _today_ …gimmie a break…" Rubbing his forehead as he moves into his bedroom and sets up his drawing supplies. _I have to do a four segment manga sequence with conversation and at least three different facial expressions. Hm._

"_Is she pretty? Does she sing?" _Minazuki presses further. _"What does she look like?"_

"_Mina, calm down._" Hazuki chuckles. _"We'll be able to see for ourselves this weekend. It'll be like extra incentive. Right, Chi?"_

"Huh? Yeah." He returns distractedly, doodling a couple ideas using his book for a basis.

"_He sounds busy… Maybe we better let him go.. I hear college work is hard, and they give you a lot of it.."_ Minazuki utters, sounding like she's more than likely pouting. _"Is that true, Chitose..?"_

"Hm? Oh.. yeah, it's somethin' else…" He sighs and sets his pencil down, drumming his fingers against the drawing pad.

"…_How old is she?" _Minazuki presses again curiously in a soft tone.

Grunting softly, Chitose mutters. "I don't know, maybe about the same age I am?"

"_Alright. Come on, Mina. I don't wanna be late for Mutsuki's dinner." _Hazuki presses a bit excitedly.

"Tell them I said 'Hi' okay?" Chitose puts in.

"_Sure will."_ The older assures before hanging up followed by a soft whine from Minazuki, then another click.


	3. Chapter 3

"Remember, my sisters are coming today." Chitose tells Ken for what must be the tenth time that week. "Behave yourself. Okay?"

"I told you, no promises." Ken grins slyly. "They both over eighteen, right?"

"No. Only one is, and she's a little out of your league." Chitose chides smoothly before grabbing his cell from the table and opening it. "Hello? …Alright, I'll be expecting—what?" Covering the phone as he looks at Ken, then blinks at Kikyo bending over to pick up a coin. Raising his brows, he grins a bit then blinks when Ken flicks another coin on the floor. Smirking, Chitose shakes his head before muttering. "…You're terrible. This is why I want you to behave around them."

"Oh, they'll never see me do it, unless I want them to." He assures, raising his brows as Kikyo bends over again.

"I've found almost three zenni on the floor today already! You guys sure it isn't yours?" She asks as Ken already shakes his head.

"Someone must have a hole in their pocket." Chitose offers before raising the phone to his ear. "Hello? …eh, she hung up." Flipping it closed he shrugs. "Oh well." Just then is a knock at the door. Chitose's eyes flicker as Kikyo bends down for another coin before the dark haired boy utters. "Hey, Hio.. why don't you get the door really quick?"

"Sure." She nods before walking over to the door. Opening itr, her face seems to turn white as she sees Hazuki and Minazuki standing there. After only a moment, she suddenly screams before covering her mouth and backing up, her body trembling as she starts babbling. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my _god_! It's _Hazuki_!"

"Holy hell.." Ken blinks before grinning. "What a hot day…"

Grunting, Chitose puts his head in his hand. "It's only ninety C's out…"

Slipping off her sunglasses, Hazuki smiles a bit. "Heya." Before peeking around Kikyo and waving. "How's it going, Chi?"

"Come on in, guys.." Chitose waves and Hazuki steps in, removing her scarf and then her shoes.

"This doesn't look so bad, y'know."

"It's alright." The young man shrugs softly and stands. "Glad you guys got here okay."

"Is she okay?" Minazuki asks, looking at the trembling girl, holding herself near the door. "She looks like she either needs a hug….or a tranquilizer."

"That's Ms. Hio." Chitose utters making Hazuki raise a brow.

"This is?" turning to look at Kikyo she smiles. Her long reddish brown hair is tied loose in the back, a few errant beads hang on the strands over her eye. Putting her arm out she chuckles a bit. "Well I'll give ya one."

"…..o-oh my god…" Kikyo stutters out. "I..I thought…he meant…. ..I thought…you'd be too….busy…oh my god…I'm not dressed for this….."

Laughing softly, Hazuki just waves a hand. "Oh come on, you look great! I'm never too busy for Chitose."

"….oh my _GOD_…" Kikyo whimpers before asking. "…c-can I…really…?"

"I'm right here." The musician offers simply, still hold her arm out, wrapping her arm around the young girl when she comes close, jumping for the excitement. Hazuki just chuckles, looking over Kikyo's shoulder at Chitose. "She's adorable, Chi."

"And she's pretty." Minazuki says simply as Kikyo lets Hazuki go and blushes.

"So, Hitotose has been talking about me?"

"Oh, yeah. All the time." The red head smiles and nods. "He thinks you're hot."

"Hey, come on!" Chitose protests as the girls just giggle and Ken stands and heads for his room.

"Hey, you alright?" Hazuki asks as the blonde man passes her, raising a brow. "Don't look so tense." Taking his shoulder and shaking gently. "Loosen up."

Swallowing and shivering, Ken just grins a bit before uttering. "…Angel just entered my dorm…I must pray." He says with a smile in the best dialect he can muster.

Blinking a bit, Hazuki just raises a brow and smirks. "Eh… okay." Before she just shrugs and releases him, walking in to sit with Chitose as Ken frowns and pouts before sighing and leaning against the wall.

"Eh…nevermind.."

"I have to go change..!" Kikyo says excitedly, her face still flushed as she starts for her room, then she stops and turns to Chitose. "Oh, introduce Harada, too. He should be in his room."

"Yeah, okay." Chitose waves a hand before walking up to the door and knocking. "Hey! Harada.. come on out and meet my sisters."

"I'm still working on Hio's biology report." He calls back, making Kikyo blush before slipping into her room quickly.

Raising a brow, watching her, Chitose just shrugs back to the door as Minazuki laughs and Hazuki smirks. Calling back, the other boy slips his hands in his pocket. "Alright, if you wanna miss this opportunity."

"Have fun, Harada!" Hazuki calls with a bit of a chuckle.

"..Miss what opportunity? To meet your sisters? Or specifically your _older_ sister?" Harada asks before the door opens, revealing a tall, slender young man dressed in a blue button up t-shirt, sliding his reading glasses away from his cobalt blue eyes. Moving some of his greyish-white hair from his face as he looks up at Hazuki, his piercing eyes making her flinch slightly. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Hazuki."

Swallowing softly, Hazuki waves in an almost shy manner. "Hi…Harada."

Raising a brow at Hazuki, Chitose turns off then shrugs softly. "Well, that's every body."

Stepping out of her room, Kikyo yanks aside her denim skirt at the slit, clear to her mid-thigh. Her skin tight, greyish mauve shirt hugs her skin right beneath a pink plaid halter top. A pair of white tennis shoes finish her outfit along with almost knee-high socks

Raising a brow, seeming in a way glad for the new distraction, Hazuki grins. "Wow, no wonder the boys like you."

Blinking at her, Kikyo looks down over herself as she reaches into her room and slips on a white, short sleeved jacket with ribbons hanging down from the collar. "..Why?"

Chuckling a bit, the older woman just waves a hand. "Your fashion sense." Before looking to Chitose. "Oh, hey.. do they have a good cafeteria here? I'm starving."

"Uh… yeah, it's okay I guess." Her brother returns, rubbing his head. "So you want to go to lunch?"

"Thought you'd never ask!" The singer grins before turning, pumping a fist. "Come on, everybody!"

"Sorry. I have to stay and finish—"

"Oh, that's okay, Harada!" Kikyo cuts him off, laughing in embarrassment as she puts her hand at the back of her head. "We can finish it together later.."

Looking at her a moment, the older boy only shrugs before walking back into his room, grabbing his wallet off of his desk before slipping it into his pocket. "Fine. I'm hungry anyway."

Next turning to grin at Ken, Hazuki asks. "Are you coming too? Or would you rather stay and pout?"

Blinking up at Hazuki, Ken just scoffs and pushes off of the wall. "I wasn't pouting. …I was _thinking_."

"You looked like you were pouting…" She retorts playfully, shifting to one leg, and putting a hand on her hip; elbow back. She adds in an almost sing-song tone. "Come on, we're all gonna be friends here, right?"

"Of course!" Kikyo responds happily, cutting Harada off again before she walks up to Hazuki with a smile. "You really like how I dress?"

Turning to her, Hazuki rubs the back of her head with the other hand. "Yeah, it's really grabbing. You'd probably be good in the ad business."

Blinking and seeming a bit hurt, Kikyo just smiles as they all walk down the hall. "..o-oh…thanks.."

Raising her brows, Hazuki frowns a bit. "Oh… did I say something wrong?" Biting her lip before adding. "I mean it, you look really pretty."

Smiling a bit, Kikyo just nods. "Oh, thanks again… It's really nothing at a—"

"She's an aspiring singer. She even screwed herself by taking Choir for this whole year." Harada states bluntly. "It wasn't very nice of you to—"

"Really?" Hazuki cuts in, seeming to drift a bit closer to Kikyo, she rubs the back of her head again. "Well, y'know.. presentation's really half of it. You've gotta be able to look good to sell records." Chuckling softly she adds. "I guess that's where my mind went. Not that selling records is the only thing that matters, either." She gives Chitose a knowing look.

"..oh, I'm…no good at singing…" She utters softly, suddenly seeming shy.

"What makes you think that?" Hazuki asks, still trying to be as open as possible.

"..I don't know…Hey, what are you in the mood for?" She changes the subject curiously.

"Hazuki's usually in the mood for anything she can swallow." Chitose utters blandly.

"_Really?_" Ken asks, cocking a brow as Harada chuckles lightly.

Chortling and ignoring Ken's tone, Hazuki waves a hand as she utters. "Don't tease me, Chi… it has to taste good at least."

Glancing out the corner of his eye at Ken, Chitose just sighs and mutters. "That really didn't come out well…"

"I guess _not_." Ken chuckles then blinks when Harada gives him a look.

"That's enough."

"Damn, Harada.."

"Er… so anyway, I'll have to see what they have when we get there." Hazuki states with a nod. "But until then…" Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out a box of Pocky and pulls out one. Holding it between her lips as she offers the box out.

Raising a brow, Chitose just blinks. "…It's right across the way." Pointing to the building not far away.

"But om, _hungwy_, Chi…" She mutters, her words slightly muffled.

As Ken chuckles again, ignoring Harada's glare this time, he suddenly calls out when Kikyo stomps on his foot and turns innocently to Hazuki again.

"Oh, they have some decent food."

"That's good news to me." Hazuki smiles, putting away her Pocky and sucking off a bit of the chocolate before snapping off the end.

"…are you turning eighteen anyway?" Ken asks Minazuki under Hazuki's words, making the girl blink.

Glancing back, Chitose suddenly frowns and states out loud. "A _long_ time from now."

Blinking at the younger man innocently, Ken can't help but grin as he states back. "Oh well. Laws work different here, right?"

"Yeah, but… Mina's… got somebody anyway." Hazuki quickly jumps in, fading back to wrap an arm around her younger sister's shoulders, and lead her back up near Kikyo.

Pouting slightly, Ken squints when Harada utters. "I think your luck has run out this year."

"It's pretty pitiful… since we've only been in school for a week." Chitose agrees. Soon enough coming to the doors of the cafeteria.

"Ken!" A young black man calls out from his seat, standing quickly and jogging over.

"Bruce!" Ken calls back as the man comes up and they start knocking fists and smacking hands, rattling off gibberish.

"Higgy biggy hi! Betta detta snoochae!"

"…We're gonna go eat now?" Chitose raises a brow and waves. "Before Hazuki starts taking bites outta the wall."

"Oh, knock if off!" The older woman chuckles as they slip in to the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

Sliding into the booth.. sandwiching Chitose between herself and Kikyo, Hazuki sets down a full tray and grins happily. "They had so many good looking items up there, I had trouble choosing!"

"…Did you have to get one of everything?"

"I didn't get one of everything, Silly." She laughs. "They were out of hot dogs.

"..That's probably a good thing." Chitose mutters, rubbing his head as Ken and Bruce both start laughing.

"I've never met a black guy before." Minazuki says innocently as she takes a bite of her noodles.

Blinking once, Bruce just grins slightly. "Oh..?"

"You're so sheltered, Mina." Hazuki teases as she eats, all but wolfing down what's in front of her, glancing at Chitose she blinks and pokes him in the ribs with her chopsticks, making her younger brother jump. "Aren't you gonna eat anything, Chi?"

"How can I get out? You've trapped me in like this." He retorts before looking back at Minazuki.

"You should have gotten food while they were going through the line." Kikyo scolds before blinking at Harada's look.

"You didn't."

"..i…was…erm…hmm…" Becoming quiet, Kikyo just looks off.

"You don't want me to call Mutsuki do you?" Hazuki glances at Chitose, making him flinch.

"N-no! I'll go!" Before he climbs over the seat, his foot catching on the back and bringing him to the ground hard. "..Ow…"

Chuckling softly, Hazuki looks at Kikyo and asks softly. "What sort of food did you want?"

"Uh…Hold on." Kikyo utters before slipping down under the table and out from under it to stand upright and help Chitose up. "Are you okay, Hitotose?"

"Why do you call your boyfriend by his last name?" Minazuki asks, hiding a grin behind her noodles as Kikyo blinks.

When Hazuki shares Minazuki's look, Chitose squints and opens his mouth before Ken starts laughing.

"Chi couldn't get ho….. hot-tie…like Kikyo on good day." He states, taking a large bite of a hamburger.

Frowning softly at Ken, Hazuki raises a brow as Minazuki's look turns sour. Grunting softly, Hazuki mutters. "I think he's on a better streak than you are."

Blinking indignantly, Ken squints when Harada covers his mouth against a laugh, then grits his teeth softly as Bruce starts laughing out loud.

"You just got your ass handed to you by an Asian girl. Nice."

"Don't act like dick…" Ken mutters a bit agitatedly before turning to Harada. "And what's up with you? You never laugh. You like Hazuki?"

Raising a brow, Harada lets his eyes become lax before he fakes a sneeze on Ken's food, making him grunt.

"Hell!"

"Sorry. I'm allergic to assholes."

"…What a circus…" Chitose mutters to Kikyo. "Are we sure we can leave them alone?"

"..no. last night, they almost—" But before she can finish, she jumps to the side as Bruce jumps out of the booth, trying to avoid the spray of food that covers Harada.

"…Oh boy." Hazuki utters nervously, grabbing her tray with one hand, and Minazuki with the other. "Chi, we're gonna find another table." But when her younger sister seems to intensify herself in the impending fight, Hazuki tugs a bit. "_Mi_-na!"

"Hazuki..!" She whines back as Harada wipes his clothes with his hand, then grunts when Ken pushes him. "Cut it out!"

"Come on! Let's take this outside!"

"Fine." Harada says back calmly as they start for the door and Minazuki jumps up quickly.

"Uh! Ken, you know he's captain of the Karate Club?" Chitose points out after them. And when the American man waves his hand dismissively, Chitose sighs and mutters. "Okay, have fun."

As Minazuki jogs after them and Hazuki follows, still eating, Kikyo squints before sighing. "..We can eat later, I guess.." Before she starts after the small group.

Blinking a bit, Chitose sighs and starts for the kitchen. _I'm gonna at least get a ramen cup…_

"Come on, guys! Stop it!" Kikyo calls out as Chitose walks up with his ramen, the girl dancing around the two men as Ken keeps punching at Harada, all of which are promptly blocked.

"He hasn't even hit yet." Hazuki mutters and Chitose just scoffs.

"I know."

"How's that?"

Pointing with his chopsticks, Chitose mutters. "Cuz if Harada hit Ken, it'd be over. If Ken hit Harada, Harada'd hit back."

"Come on, damnit! Fight like man!" Ken barks, punching at Harada again, who blocks.

"If you say so." The young man answers before clocking Ken right in the jaw, making him double back.

"Sh-shit!"

"Whoo!" Minazuki whoops, jumping up excitedly.

"Strike one!" Chitose calls in English.

Growling out loud and ignoring Kikyo, his vision slightly blurred, Ken grunts as he bumps hard into the younger girl, making her stumble. "Asshole!"

"Watch out!" Harada scolds, turning to Kikyo. But he doesn't get a chance to say a word before Ken jabs him hard in the eye, making him wince and stumble back. "Damnit..!"

"Ken! Harada, _stop it_!" Kikyo scolds, grabbing Harada as he closes both eyes, flinching back when he yanks his arm away.

"Get back before you get hurt!"

"Oh! Hey!" Chitose starts in Japanese, setting his ramen down and jogging up to take Kikyo's arm. "Come on, this is too dangerous. Let them handle it."

"I can't just let them fight like this!" She persists.

Grunting and putting his arms around her, Chitose hauls her back before setting her on the grass. Calling back in English, though with a thick accent. "Fry Baw!" Before looking back at Kikyo. "Okay, unless you can absorb those hits, all you'll do is get hurt."

Grunting as she stands, Kikyo squints at Chitose before Bruce clears his throat. "…Fly ball, man. Fly ball." He states in English.

Waving a dismissive hand, Chitose just chortles. "Yeah, yeah. So I have an accent. Who would have figured?" Turning to Kikyo as she starts back toward the two, Chitose sighs and rolls his eyes. "Oh man…"

As Ken takes another shot at Harada, he blinks his eyes when his fist is caught and calls out when all he sees is a flash of pink before he feels his feet leave the ground, and then his back finding it.

"Ou-_t_!" Chitose yanks a thumb behind him before walking up to Ken. "Home, One. Visitor, Zero. You okay?"

"…ow.." Ken grunts as Kikyo turns to Harada, suddenly calling out when the man punches her in the forehead, making her fall over.

Looking up quickly, Chitose calls out. "Harada!"

"Is he down?" Harada asks, his hand moving back to his eye as he keeps at the ready, his good eye squinted at the blur.

"Didn't you hear me call an out?" The younger man scolds as he walks up to Kikyo. "You okay?"

"What happened?" Harada asks, squinting both eyes open before blinking at Kikyo.

"…ow.." She murmurs up at Chitose. "…did they stop..?"

"Yeah… come on, you should sit up." He utters before looking up at Harada. "I guess it was an accident. You can calm down now, though."

Seeming concerned, Harada sighs. "..I shouldn't have made the joke to begin with. I'm not very good at them.." Turning back to Ken, he adds. "I would have replaced your food."

"..blah, blah, blah…" Ken mutters in English painfully before sitting up. "..She's pretty good at that karate stuff.."

"Yeah, well, you good at getting cheep shots." Harada scolds, making the blonde wave his hand.

"I saw an oportunity and I took it. No one scolds ninjas for stabbing—"

"Whoa, whoa…" Chitose cuts in, shaking his head. "Ninjas? Who does _that_ anymore? Ninjas also aren't so loud."

"Blah, blah, fuckin' blah!" Ken grunts back as he stands quickly, only to fall on his ass before Bruce comes over and helps him up.

"Man, now you got your ass _kicked_ by an Asian girl. You suck."

"Fuck off, Bruce…" Ken pouts with a sigh, rubbing his jaw.

"…I can't see a thing… Did I _hit_ Kikyo?" Harada asks a bit sheepishly as he stumbles to his ass.

Walking up, Hazuki bends down at the waist, taking Harada's hand and putting it on to a cold pack. "Like Chi said, it was an accident. You couldn't see."

"…." Harada looks down as he puts the cold pack to his eye before asking softly. "..is she alright?"

"I'm pretty sure." Hazuki assures him before looking up to where Chitose helped her to sit up, she smirks, raising a brow. "You guys are all over the ground, but I don't think we need a hospital."

"…hmm." He becomes thoughtful a minute before both his eyes grow wide and he calls out. "Everyone scatter! Dean Yamoto!" Before everyone starts jogging off and he stands slowly with a scoff.

"…You know… You were really kinda sweet, trying to protect me and everything." Kikyo chuckles softly to Chitose as she walks through the line with him, though not with her own food. "And you shouldn't worry about Ken and Harada. Harada doesn't hold grudges, and Ken forgives people within six hours, from what I've heard."

Rubbing the side of his nose, Chitose clears his throat and mutters. "Well, y'know I was really more worried about you to Harada than Ken.. heh." Grabbing a couple things on the way. "As far as those two, if they started not getting along, I'd threaten to opt for a new dorm. Hopefully that'd work."

Giggling softly, the young woman smiles before bumping him with her hip softly. "Everyone likes _you,_ Hitotose…"

Blinking softly, Chitose can't help but smile a little as he says blandly. "Yeah, that's why they wouldn't leave me alone in school. Even my teachers." _Oh god, especially my teachers…_

Starting to speak, Kikyo clamps her mouth shut shyly when her stomach makes a noise and backs up a bit. "I'm going to go sit down, I think…."

"Yeah, okay." He nods before walking up to pay as Kikyo walks by. Afterwards, following after her back to the table.

Sighing softly, the dark haired girl murmurs in a melancholy tone. "..I wish Harada hadn't gone back to the dorm yet…"

"He's got a lot of work to do." Chitose chides as he teases her.

Blushing softly, Kikyo says nothing as she plays with a puddle of water on the table.

"Oh! Fries. Let me have one." Hazuki grins before snatching from Chitose.

Grunting a bit, Chitose frowns. "You got done with that huge tray, and now you're stealing my fries, Hazuki!"

"…You actually got excitement out of him." Kikyo commends with a grin.

"Chi's really in to melodrama." Hazuki chuckles as she munches away before looking to her brother. "And I only wanted one."

"Yeah, uh-huh." Chitose grunts before covering his fries with an arm, hunching down to eat them while protecting his food from his sister.

Sighing softly, Kikyo becomes quiet again, poking at the puddle again.

Resting on her hand, Hazuki stares at Kikyo a minute before asking. "Hey, aren't you hungry?"

"..yes.." She grumbles with a sigh. "I never bring my wallet when I eat with Harada. He always buys me lunch… But I waited for Hitotose and now, he's gone…"

Nodding a couple times, looking down at Chitose, Hazuki shifts a bit and then pokes him.

Jumping, Chitose opens his mouth to say something before looking down to see money in her hand. Biting his lip, Chitose takes the money discreetly as he sits down and mutters before coming over the booth again. "Don't eat my fries." Then looks to Kikyo. "Sorry, uh… what did you want? I'll make a special trip up, okay?"

"..i'm okay.." She mutters with a sigh, making a whole note with her finger and the water, biting her lip in embarrassment when her stomach growls.

"No, you're hungry. I'm going up just for you." Looking at her seriously he asks again. "What do you want to eat, Hio?"

Looking up at him, her eyes lighten slightly before she stands and smiles, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "Thanks, Hitotose.."

Starting suddenly, Chitose blinks and Hazuki just winks at him as he starts to blush. "Uh… er.. h-hey, it's nothin'. Really…"

Grinning more broadly, Kikyo kisses his other cheek with a giggle before stating boldly. "Want to keep being modest? Or do you want to just say 'You're welcome'?"

"Um!… not really sure.." He mutters the last. "Should probably hurry before you keel over." He adds a bit sheepishly.

"You didn't say 'You're welcome'.." She points out before kissing him softly, rocking back on her heels then back again cutely.

Seeming stunned for a moment, Chitose blinks. Not seeming to hear Mina and Hazuki laughing softly together. "Uh…y-you're…welcome..?"

"Aww. I guess you _don't_ like me.." she pouts before shrugging. "Oh well. I thought today _was_ a good day for you." she says with a wink before walking towards the kitchen line.

"N-no! It was just… Hey, how far were you gonna _go_ if I didn't say it?" He calls, starting after her.


	5. Chapter 5

As Chitose walks by one of the Anatomy classes, he blinks at the sound of a familiar young female voice.

"..Mr. Shihara…! ..when you said 'extra credit', I didn't think you meant _this_!"

"..Well, you're very behind in your work.. so I thought you could use a bit of tutoring in your _own_ anatomy. Heh.."

Blinking and raising a brow, Chitose looks over his shoulder at the door for a moment. _….That's… Hio. Ugh. Well, she can do what she wants. It's none of my business._ Before shaking his head and starting to walk on again.

"Please _stop it_!" She suddenly calls out in a slightly tearful voice, though it's fairly muffled against the closed door.

Stopping and blinking again, Chitose turns quickly to the door again and strides up. _Oh, this isn't right… I gotta do something or Hio'll be…._ Shaking his head to clear the image, Chitose quickly tries the door, and pushes it open to stumble in on the scene of Kikyo's anatomy teacher standing above her with a feather broom. The younger girl's uniform is in complete disarray as she lays strewn out across a couple of desks with her breasts exposed and her little pink panties down around her knees.

As the man lifts his eyes and blinks in surprise at Chitose, Kikyo lifts her head and calls out to him by his first name. "Chitose, help me! Please..!"

Double taking once, Chitose quickly swallows and strips off his jacket as he walks up, and helps her to her feet, wrapping his jacket around her quickly. "C'mon. let's go."

Whimpering, her arms tied behind her back at the elbows and wrists, Kikyo says nothing as she moves against the young man as the teacher utters almost playfully.

"We don't have to tell anyone about this, right..? Why don't I give Ms. Hio an A and we forget all about this.."

Looking at the girl a moment, Chitose frowns before looking up at the teacher. "How about you untie her first before negotiating how to cover yourself."

Chuckling once nervously with a faux grin on his face, the older man moves to the two but Kikyo only flinches back, all but pressing her chest to Chitose to hide her form.

"Don't _touch_ me..!"

Swallowing away some blush, Chitose sighs before uttering. "Okay, nevermind. Look, we'll just see, okay?" Before turning with Kikyo in tow. "I think I have some scissors with my stuff…"

Blushing deeply as the teacher watches them, she only murmurs softly back. "..please hurry.. I, umm….have a draft problem…"

"….right." Chitose just mutters after a short pause. Sawing a bit faster until the rope gives way and he's finally able to untie her.

Quickly shrugging away the rope, Kikyo turns from him, bending and grabbing her panties from her knees, showing him the curve of her rear as she pulls them up and murmurs in embarrassment, her voice still a bit teary. "..i can't believe this…"

Putting his scissors away, Chitose stands. "Well, let's go, okay? Then you can decide what you're gonna do after you calm down."

"..i'll take the A and run.." She murmurs with a sniffle. "…this is too dishonoring to tell anyone…" Turning to the man as she straightens her clothes, she states firmly. "But if I ever hear of you doing this again, I swear, I'll tell..!"

Seeming thoughtful a moment, Chitose chimes in. "And.. I'll witness!"

Sighing, the man only raises his hands in defeat. "..fine, fine.."

Nodding slowly, the younger man then looks to Kikyo. "Ready to go now?"

Nodding a bit before she moves against him, Kikyo says nothing before asking shyly as they leave the room, her book under her arms. "…you didn't see anything, did you..?"

"Of course not." He lies for her modesty as they walk on.

Becoming silent a moment, she all but cuddles into his jacket before murmuring softly. "…thanks for saving me, Hitotose…"

Blinking back, Chitose smiles slightly before uttering back. "..You're welcome, Hio." Blinking again when she leans up and kisses him slightly.

"As a reward." She states quickly, nibbling her bottom lip before walking ahead of him, her face flushed as she walks backwards a bit. "..I'll get you back your jacket later, okay?"

Raising a brow, he just smirks. "Uh. Yeah, cuz I know where you live."

Smiling almost sadly, she just nods sweetly before turning and jogging off quickly.

"I can't believe they're making you sleep on the couch." Harada states blandly as he sits on said couch next to Chitose with his lap top, squinting through a black eye.

"Believe me, I can… I still set the alarm incase anyone gets any ideas, too." He utters matter-of-factly, in a bit of a warning.

Turning to Chitose, Harada only squints softly before looking back to his lap top, though he blinks and lifts his eyes when he sees Kikyo step from her room in a dark blue, skin tight pair of pants with matching boots, a lace up spaghetti string shirt with it, her hair pulled back into a pony tail. "…Hio..?"

"Yeah?" She asks innocently, blinking at his look.

Lifting his head, Chitose blinks suddenly and raises his brows.

"…you look like a dominatrix…" Harada states, making her stick out her tongue as she grabs a black lace over shirt.

"I'm going to a party. Don't wait up."

"A party? Who's party?" Chitose asks a bit curiously.

"Bruce's. Ken said we could all come." She points out.

"Weren't you paying attention yesterday when Bruce came over?" Harada asks Chitose.

"I guess not." Chitose grumbles, putting a hand to his head. Then he blinks. "Whoa, what else did I miss?" before hopping up and opening the door to his room. Seeing it empty he grunts and quickly turns about. "Okay, looks like we're _both_ going.. Hazuki, and a college party doesn't fly… and she won't be watching Mina right."

Grinning a bit, Kikyo starts to speak before Harada closes his lap top.

"Well, I'm not going to be here alone while everyone is at a party. I'll be your escort, Kikyo."

As they walk into the dorm, Kikyo blinks up at Hazuki, her jaw dropping open at the young woman clad only in a pair of bloomers and her tank top standing on the table, singing Karaoke with a beer in her hand and a crowd of men at her feet. . "Oh my god…"

"Hey! A_nother_ hot chick!" One man calls out before Harada steps in front of Kikyo and looks at Chitose.

"I think we're the only sober people here…"

"Yeah… I better find Mina." He mutters before quickly working his way into the room, looking about swiftly. It doesn't take long before he finds himself back facing Harada and Kikyo, panting softly, and looking a bit worried. "I can't find her!"

"I hate to say it, but with all the drinking, try a bedroom." Harada suggests as he tries to help Hazuki down from the table.

Gritting his teeth, Chitose just heads for the first bedroom, preparing himself for anything as he pops open the door. His eyes widening when the string of obscenities hits him from two completely different people and he quickly shuts the door. Shaking his head he quickly starts about the other rooms.

Making a sound as she stumbles into Harada's arms, Hazuki smiles up at him, her face rosey and her eyes glossing. "Hheey'dyou come to hhear me shing?"

"I'm here to take you back to our dorm before one of these college guys date rapes you." He informs bluntly.

"Aww, these're nice guyz here…" She croons a bit, reaching up to ruffle his hair, and push off of him slightly.

Gripping her tighter, he sighs softly. "You're drunk. …We'll have a party back at the dorm, okay? Kikyo has a stereo with Karaoke, okay? And Ken has some beer…"

Stumbling back against him, her breasts brushing into his arm, Hazuki grins a bit and murmurs. "Mmm… sounds good…al_righty_!" Waving out she calls into the mic. "Okay! I gotta go now! Bye-bye!"

"Chitose! Man… I'm glad you're here.." Bruce grumbles as he and Ken all but hand the half nude girl over to her older brother, along with her shirt.

Raising his brows, Chitose wraps his arms around Minazuki protectively. "What the hell? Okay, we're going, Mina." Looking up at Ken and Bruce he squints a bit. "I'm sure you guys had nothing to do with this…."

"She started taking off her clothes!" Ken protests adamantly. "She only sixteen, just same."

"She started talking about…uh…'stuff' with us, and I freaked, so I brought her in her to calm down." Bruce agrees defensively.

"We didn't want those guys getting her." Ken adds quickly.

"Okay!" Chitose sighs and takes off his jacket, wrapping it around Minazuki, seeming unbothered when she kisses his cheek and giggles.

"I wov you, Chi-Chi!"

"…oh great.." Chitose sighs before patting her on the back.

"Chi-Chi's; the celebration of cock!" She sings out before laughing out loud, making Ken hide behind Bruce.

"She took off her shirt, said 'Let me your Barbie'…"

Looking up at Ken, Chitose just sighs before shaking his head and starting off. "We're going back to the dorm now, I think Harada has Hazuki."

"Aww! But Hazuki's twenty." Bruce protests.

"Oh! Right, I'm sorry. Okay, you guys have fun with her!" Chitose grins sarcastically.

"Al_right_!" Ken starts, but blinks when the black man just shakes his head. "What?"

"…I was being sarcastic. I don't want my sisters getting used out here. Either of them. Now, maybe if you promise to _watch_ her at least.. and _behave_…"

Pouting, Ken just sighs and waves a hand. "I can't make promise like that…"

"Oh well." Chitose grunts softly before turning to usher out Minazuki. Coming out of the room he blinks at the sight of Hazuki sitting on her side, one of the straps of her tank top torn as she looks a bit dazed at the room full of men in piles. Looking back, Chitose just raises a brow. "I… think Harada crashed your party, guys.. I guess they didn't want Hazuki to leave either."

"What?" Bruce asks a bit worriedly before he and Ken step out. Groaning in agitation, Bruce frowns before sighing and turning to Ken. "Get the keg…I'll get the bottles.."

"What for?" Ken asks curiously.

"We're moving the party to _your_ dorm."

As Chitose steps from his room, Kikyo lifts her head before smiling, a bit tipsy herself as she closes the door. "Hey, Chi…tose…Hi…to…tose.. Hmm..interesting…"

Raising a brow, blinking as he looks around. Chitose frowns a little. "Uh… where's everybody?"

"..Bruce left and the others went to Harada's room to see something…" Walking over to the couch as she tries to keep in step, Kikyo pats the couch. "Siddown.."

Looking at her, Chitose looks up toward Harada's room and frowns a bit, then shrugs. _IF it's Harada.. I'm sure he'll keep them in line._ Biting his lip a bit Chitose walks to the couch carefully and sits.

Throwing her arms around him, Kikyo grins as she states boldly. "You like me…"

Starting, Chitose jumps and swallows. "H-Hey, Hio… uh… yeah, but… I don't think right now is… the best time."

"Oh, but I do.." She coos before jumping up onto his lap, straddling him. "..You…like…me… Don't you…?"

Suddenly, the large picture window behind the TV bursts open and a familiar voice calls out as Chitose and Kikyo both look to it.

"My sweet Chitose! I'll save you from her feminine wiles and seductive mannerisms!"

"Oh great…" Chitose grunts as Kanna hovers on her rocket pack. "Next I'll probably get my eyebrows shaven off…" Moving Kikyo off of him quickly Chitose dives for his jacket and almost hides behind it.

"It isn't you I'm after. This little skank needs to stay away from you!" She states aloud before pulling up a tazer gun. "Back off my Chitose!"

"What the _hell_?" Kikyo blinks and calls out as Kanna levels the gun at her and she stands quickly.

"Wonder why I have a security system in my room now?" Chitose calls back as he pulls his own tazer out of his coat and points it at Kanna uselessly. "Go! Shoo! Get back!" _This is so stupid…_

"Oh Chitose… She has you under her whorish spell. I'll save you!" She grins before shooting off the gun.

"_Whore_!" She calls out before darting her hand up, catching the tazer in instinct and screaming out before the smell of burning hair meets Chitose's nose.

Grunting, Chitose looks down at his tazer and frowns. _One like hers would have been better…_ Before hauling back and chucking the thing to pop Kanna in the forehead. "I'm not under _anyone's_ spell!"

"Ow!" Kanna whimpers before frowning and pulling out a net. "Oh, Chitose… You're so blind! Don't worry! If it's the promise of…intimacy—"

"Oh it isn't!" He cuts in quickly.

"—you so taken…I can…give you that.." She says through him shyly, her face flushed deeply before she tosses the net over him.

Grunting and cursing, Chitose struggles to pull the net off as Kikyo slowly stands back up and looks up at Kanna with a squint. "You _bitch_!"

"Shut up! I won't let you—Ah!" Kanna calls out as Kikyo bounces off of the couch and jumps up at her, landing on her jet pack and proceeds to yank at her hair.

Finding the edge of the net, Chitose sighs and struggles out from it, panting softly as he watches Kikyo and Kanna carefully, should the woman in the jet pack come crashing down.

"Now _you_ listen to _me_!" Kikyo calls, yanking on Kanna's hair harder. "First of all, you're what? Almost thirty? Find someone your own age!"

"I'm only twenty! …eight…OW!" The blonde calls out painfully, trying to grab Kikyo.

Blinking a bit, Chitose groans. "Man, I knew Kanna was Kisaragi's childhood friend, but…"

"Second…I don't know what I was about to do…but Hitotose is a grown man! He can do whatever he wants!"

Calling out as Kikyo pulls her hair more, Kanna finally screams. "Fine! Just get off! I won't bother—"

"_Third_!" Kikyo insists. "You don't get love by forcing yourself like that! You get a pet."

"I don't think that's gonna convince her…" Chitose points out.

Blinking once, Kikyo let's Kanna's hair go, but when she starts to spin back out the window, Kikyo calls out as she falls.

Moving up, putting out his arms, Chitose calls out as Kikyo falls on him, though he breaks her fall at the least. "Ow…"

Rubbing her head, Kikyo sighs before asking bluntly. "What the hell's that feeb's problem?"

"Feeb? ..Oh, Kanna.. I dunno." He utters up to her. "We're just lucky she didn't gas us.."

"…you should call the police next time.." Kikyo suggests.

"…yeah right… if I thought they could catch her." He grunts as he lays back.

"So fight back." She says simply this time. "I think she said she'd leave you alone, though."

"Heard that before…" Chitose grumbles before looking up. "Why do you think I signed up for karate club? Then… you weren't here when she was taking pictures of my room…"

"..your room." She repeats before shaking her head. "Forget just a security system. You need a bodyguard to sleep with."

"Huh?" Raising his brows Chitose just stares at her. "Oh! I don't know if it's _that_ serious.. heh."

"Oh… Too bad. …I really thought you liked me for a minute again.. Silly me.." Shrugging with a sigh, she turns to her room.

Grunting softly and picking himself off the floor, Chitose states quickly. "What's that have to do with that?"

"Everything and nothing.." She utters, turning to him from her doorway with a wink. "'Night, Hitotose…"

"Man, this is confusing…" He grumbles, rubbing his head as she just giggles then closes the door. Sighing softly and looking at the broken window, he walks up and picks up the phone. "Better call to get that fixed.."


	6. Chapter 6

Cupping Harada's cheek, Hazuki groans softly as she kisses him deeply, her eyes glimmering as her cheeks and nose glow red.

"…we shouldn't…do this…" He utters in embarrassment as he lifts his head slightly, his flush growing deep as he watches Ken pull down her panties.

Chuckling softly, her lips then nuzzling the Asian man's neck, she coos softly. "You looked so cool though… like the little guy ina Mafia movie… it made me kinda hot…" She admits the last part shyly as she shivers from Ken and reaches her hands up to start unbuttoning Harada's shirt and work her way down his chest.

"..a-and ken..?" He asks, a little uncomfortably.

"..Pretend…I'm…not….even…here…" Ken murmurs slowly before he dives his head into Hazuki's cunt.

Gasping softly, Hazuki groans deeply before kissing and lolling her tongue at Harada's waistline her hand coming up to rub his cock through his pants.

Gasping out loud, Harada shifts and moans softly. "..god, hazuki…between you and the drinks, i…can't even think straight…"

"Mmm, poor Harada…" the strawberry haired woman croons softly as she nuzzles her cheek against him and slowly unbuttons his pants, her hips wriggle slightly and she coos softly in pleasure.

Moving to suckle her clit, Ken sighs contentedly before nibbling it sweetly, then lapping at her wetness eagerly.

Shivering and swallowing, his face red from the alcohol, now growing redder, Harada looks off shyly and closes his eyes as his fingers run through Hazuki's hair sweetly.

Pulling out Harada's already swollen member, Hazuki strokes him slowly and lets her eyes close moaning in pleasure as she lets her lips sink down around him a bit shyly. The wetness of her tongue moves over him quickly as her other hand reaches down to hold Ken's head.

Gasping and hissing softly, Harada tilts back his head with a hearty moan as Ken tugs at her clit with his teeth. "..Hazuki…mmm…"

Shivering softly, Hazuki groans as she rocks her hips up against Ken and bobs her head quickly, licking on Harada's cock head as she reaches down to grope his balls.

Clamping his eyes shut, the grey haired young man sighs pleasurably, his hand becoming a bit more directorial as he pulls Hazuki tighter against his groin.

Sucking at her inner lips, then licking at them again, Ken shivers with a smile before uttering. "You taste really good, Hazuki.."

Hazuki groans as she feels the Asian man slide deeper into her mouth. Cooing softly again as she keeps her eyes closed sucking Harada with the back of her tongue. Her hips stay in nearly constant motion as the lips turn swollen and a bit red despite her pale complexion.

Unbuttoning his pants, Ken slips his tongue into Hazuki's hole as Harada grips her hair and starts bucking softly, murmuring in a slightly embarrassed, gentle tone. "…this feels incredible… I've never done anything like this before.."

"Hmm." Hazuki utters with her mouth full. Lifting her head she murmurs gently. "You can go first, then, Harada…"

"Don't want give him sloppy seconds?" Ken chuckles as he moves his head from her cunt, flicking her clit once.

Blinking slowly as she lays back, Hazuki murmurs lazily. "…You're lucky I'm not sober…"

"yeah…I probably wouldn't have said it I were sober…" Ken agrees as he steps around, all but nudging Harada from her face. "Go back, Harada.. Heheh… That where good hole….heheheheheh…"

Seeming slightly shy, Harada stands and slowly makes his way to the other end of the bed, seating himself almost coyly.

Licking her lips, looking down at Harada, Hazuki opens her legs, revealing red and swollen lips already drizzling lightly. She chuckles slightly before letting her head back, and taking Ken into her mouth. Her eyes close as she coos softly.

As Ken groans in pleasure, Harada looks Hazuki over shyly before sighing and pushing it away easily for his subtle drunkenness and climbs on top of her. Seeming a bit awkward as he uses one hand to try and find her hole, Harada sighs again softly when his fingers brush against it before pushing himself slowly inside of her.

Groaning deeply against Ken, Hazuki shivers from Harada as she sucks Ken's head sweetly, stroking with one hand as the other grips the bed, and she begins moving up against Harada.

Groaning as his muscles loosen, Harada suddenly starts pumping into the young woman, his hips moving in an almost melodic, newly passionate rhythm.

As Ken's cock pops out of her mouth, Hazuki strokes him as she leans her head back, calling out in pleasure as her tits bounce from the movement. Pushing it aside a moment, she quickly takes the American back between her lips, sucking feverishly.

Calling out in pleasure, Ken shivers and pets Hazuki's hair, groaning and all but trembling. "..Hazuki…mmm…so good…"

"..y-yes…so good…" Harada agrees, his movements picking up pace as he croons. "Hazuki…!"

Whining deeply against her mouthful, Hazuki closes her eyes as her legs wrap around Harada's waist, pulling him deeper into her body. Her free hand reaches out, clutching to his arm as she whimpers in heated sensuality.

Swallowing harshly, the white haired man trembles as he holds himself back, glancing up at Ken, who is now gripping the base of his cock. ..This is…almost too much…!

Opening her eyes to look up at Ken past the hair gently falling over one eye, Hazuki smiles along his prick before letting her lips relax and slurping softly on his rod. Her body trembles a bit as she picks up Harada's arm, and places his hand on her breast, whining out loud again as she bucks up against him, her already dripping pussy growing a bit tighter.

Groping her sweetly as he bends down his head to nibble and suck at her other nipple, Harada shutters and groans against the urge to release as Ken grips his cock base harder and groans loudly.

"Hazuki..! I'm going cum..!"

Blushing deeply she continues sucking a moment before pulling back, letting him rest against her tongue as she starts stroking him quickly. Her eyes squint in a pleasently sexy manner as she moans with her mouth open her body shivering again from Harada.

Gritting his teeth as Harada lifts his head away, Ken calls out, his thick, white seed spurting onto her tongue as Harada straightens, gritting his own teeth.

Squinting a bit, Hazuki pulls her tongue back and lets it slide down her throat with a soft shiver before she gasps and her pussy grips Harada's cock, her juices spray onto him hard and she calls out, her back arching as she calls out. "H-Harada!"

"Hazuki!" The young man calls back as his cum shoots deep into her hole. "Hazuki…!"

Cooing softly, she shivers and chuckles softly before looking up at Ken. "…Now, you wanna turn…?"

As he slowly rouses from his slumber, Chitose can over hear Harada saying something in a slightly hung over tone, to which Kikyo giggles.

Sitting up from the couch, Chitose blinks and raises a brow. "…Harada? You don't sound too great."

Looking over to the younger man as he pops a few pills into his mouth, Harada just sighs. "..hangover…"

Raising a brow, Chitose looks back and forth before asking a bit nervously. "Where's Hazuki?"

"…she's in my room with ken…" Harada utters softly after taking a sip of water to help the pills down.

Blinking, his brows raising, Chitose just looks at him but before he can say anything, Hazuki walks out, wearing one of Harada's shirts. His jaw dropping, Chitose points as his eyes widen more. "H-Hazuki!"

Blinking innocently at her brother, Hazuki grins a bit sheepishly. "Um.. Morning, Chi." Before looking at Harada. "Hey, my shirt got torn.. You don't mind if I use this, do you?"

"..no, not at all.." He murmurs, hiding his shyness as Kikyo just blinks at him.

Chuckling a bit, Hazuki just nods. "Great! ..Wow, that was way too much fun last night."

"What does that mean?" Chitose grunts before blinking and waving his hands. "Actually, I don't wanna know! I'm not even here." Before slumping onto the couch, his face tilted away, and his sleeping bag up over his head.

"We just got alittle drunk last night." Harada states in a mature tone. "Things happen. But as far as I know, there's no regrets. …Maybe one. Ken's still sleeping in my bed.."

"…I said I'm not here…" Chitose mutters back.

"Don't be so immature, Hitotose." Kikyo says softly. "It's their lives, and they're all adults. ..You're acting way too protective. Or possessive." She states, sounding slightly disillusioned before she just shakes her head and starts for her room as Minazuki utters softly.

"oooooooouuuuu…."

Sitting up quickly, though looking a little like a big blue worm, Chitose states quickly. "I just didn't wanna hear about it!"

"That's our Chitose. We love his high strung melodrama." Hazuki chuckles, but then blinks when Kikyo closes her door, and Chitose sags. "…Don't worry, Chi. Just try to talk it out later. All good relationships need good conversation."

"…" Y'know, I barely hear from Fumutsuki as it is. I wonder what she's always doing. Even I have time for a five minute phone call every now and again, and she's better in school than me. "Hm." Sitting back he just sighs as he wriggles from the sleeping bag.

"Sounds like a really exciting week." A female voice states from the other end of Chitose's cell phone.

"Yeah, it's been somethin' else…" He utters back before asking. "How was your week, Fumutsuki?"

"Oh, I've been studying with Tasuki a lot lately. Did I tell you he's studying to be a doctor?"

"Hm? ..Yeah, I remember that." Chitose utters, seeming alittle distracted all of the sudden.

"What is it?"

"What? Nothing. It's fine." He assures her before going quiet again. Is Tasuki that same guy? Must be. Seems like they're pretty close. Hey, isn't Tasuki one of the constellations in Suzaku? Hm.

"Oh.. Well, anyway, I gotta go. He's waiting for me at the library. I miss you, Chitose."

"..Miss you, too." he says simply though raises his eyes to the ceiling. Library? What time is it? Looking to the clock reading off 10 a.m. he calms a bit and shrugs. "Have fun, Fumutsuki."

"I will. Bye, Chitose."

As he hangs up the phone, Chitose raises a brow at the sound of Kikyo and Harada coming into the dorm after being out all night for the second night in a row.

Looking to his door, Chitose frowns alittle. I wonder what's up with Kikyo and Harada… is she with him now or something? Shaking his head he sighs and closes his cell phone. Not my business. Staring ahead, Chitose drums his foot a bit as he stands and walks to the door, coming out casually as he says. "Hey."

"hey.." Kikyo says tiredly from her doorway, but she giggles when Harada all but lifts her up before letting his hands rest at her hips.

"Hello, Hitotose." Harada answers as he releases her, pinning her against her door frame with one hand.

Watching them a minute, he sags slightly but walks on past and sits on the couch staring at the blank TV. …Kikyo's with him now… huh… well… I mean, I have a girlfriend and…Frowning alittle he lowers his eyes silently and seems to pout for a moment before straightening alittle but still says nothing. I guess it's too late for me….Hearing a soft noise, sounding quite feminine, Chitose finches and bites his lip before quickly turning on the TV and holding on to the remote, almost clutching it. His foot drums a moment and once he seems bored of that, after only a minute, he stands and turns it off, tossing the remote onto the couch before heading toward the door, Kikyo's is closed and Harada is walking toward him, or toward the couch. Closing his eyes lightly as he passes the man, Chitose mutters simply. "I'll be back…"

"Alright.." Harada answers almost wistfully before he seats himself onto the couch with a sigh.

Stopping a moment at the door to put on his shoes, Chitose stares at Kikyo's door a moment before he sighs and shakes his head, then quickly slips out.


	7. Chapter 7

"..So, I thought it'd be nice to go to Kyoto. It is the season!" Kikyo says sweetly to the small group of men.

"It might be nice." Harada admits. "I haven't been to Kyoto for the Summer in a long time.."

"Not like I going home for this season. I've never been Kyoto." Ken states with a nod.

Looking down a bit, Chitose squints a bit lazily. "…Yeah, I'm not going anywhere with anything. Might as well check out Kyoto." _Though I don't really feel like it… eh, who am I kidding? I'm a whole couple leagues down from Harada. He's got money already, and is studying to make more. A doctor on Fumutsuki's side, and a lawyer on Hio's side.. I really can't compete. What am I gonna be, exactly? An expert botanist.. yeah right._

"Then it's settled! I'll take care of everything!" Kikyo says happily, clapping her hands together before squealing when Harada all but forces her onto his lap. "We're going to have so much fun!"

"Sounds good." Chitose mutters before standing. "Um, I'm gonna—"

"What? Aww… You jealous of Harada?" Ken points out with a playful chuckle.

"Hitotose doesn't like me like that, Ken! I mean, if he did, we'd be together instead of Harada and me!" She states with a chuckle. "I flirted with him all the time!"

Scratching his head roughly, Chitose says nothing as he walks to his room wearily, though he isn't tired at all. Closing his door he leans against it and sighs. _If I did… you mean if I didn't. If I didn't already have a girlfriend… too many miles away. I wonder if she ever thinks the same thing._ Picking up his cell, he looks. _No messages…_ before calling and getting no answer. Sighing when her machine picks up he utters. "…Hey, it's Chitose. Give me a call some day, Ms. President. …Going to Kyoto soon. Bye."

"_Oh.. So you're already there?"_ Fumutsuki asks almost guiltily. _"Sorry. I meant to call you two days ago, but…it just slipped my mind."_

Squinting a bit, Chitose frowns. _I slipped your mind to two days? _But he utters in a calmer tone. "Huh. Well, Kyoto's nice. Uh… it's pretty seasonal, y'know, so not a lot of people really live here."

"_It must be really pretty this time of year."_

"Yeah…"

"…_I think we need to talk, chitose…" _She utters softly with a sigh.

Blinking gently, Chitose frowns a bit before sitting down and asking slowly. "…What about?"

"…_us.."_

"I figured that…" He mutters before adding. "What _about_ us?"

Staying silent a moment, she sighs before murmuring regretfully. _"…it's not…working… the long distance thing…"_

Blinking once, Chitose sighs a bit defeatedly before murmuring back. "….Alright. You're right…" _I figured this would happen, I guess it's different when it really does. …I'm not gonna fight it, why bother?_

"_..You really don't seem bothered.."_ She points out hurtfully.

"I know when I'm beat…." Chitose mutters before sighing again. "I just want you happy, Fumutsuki." He states, his tone sounding maybe alittle practiced for the bland side, but such is Chitose.

"_..but…you're not even trying…"_ She says even more hurtfully before uttering. _"…nevermind…just…Nevermind!"_ Before she hangs up the phone almost tearfully.

Closing his phone, Chitose sighs before rubbing his eyes. _Okay, no girlfriend. …Now no Ms. Hio… damn…_ Opening his phone again, he dials up a number, and when he gets an answer, asks a bit softly. "..Mama Yayoi? …hey."

Answering her door, Kikyo blinks before smiling almost sadly. "Hitotose..! ..Hey. Come on in." Before she backs up, leaving him room to come in.

Walking in, Chitose looks around a moment with his hands in his pockets and utters curiously. "Is Harada here?" and when he shakes his head he falls quiet a moment before asking again. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure.." She says with a nod, walking over and flopping onto her bed. "Shoot."

Sitting in a chair across from the bed, he seems thoughtful a moment before uttering. "I'm gonna try and say this… in a purely neutral manner because I'm really just curious at the moment. Uh… what is there between you and Harada?"

Blinking and blushing softly, Kikyo murmurs softly. "..He really likes me…and he finally got the courage to ask me out.. Me? …I was lonely, and he's a nice guy… I told him I don't like him like that, but he said maybe we could just have some fun, so…" Seeming thoughtful, she clears her throat before asking. "Why?"

Flinching subtly, Chitose seems to bypass the question and asks a bit carefully. "..You two…?"

"Us two…?" She presses, hiding a smile as she raises a brow.

Flinching again, looking down as a slight hue crosses his face, Chitose mutters maybe alittle disappointedly. "…nothing… I mean, that's really between you guys… um.."

"It's okay.. Go ahead." She presses, laying out on her bed on her stomach.

Frowning shyly he sighs before muttering a bit bluntly, just to get the question out of his mouth, "Did you do it….?"

Chuckling sweetly as her face starts to burn, Kikyo only shakes her head. "No, no! Heheh… I'm waiting for the right guy…the right moment and all that, you know."

"O-okay." He stammers out before biting his lip. _Maybe I could be the guy, and this could be the moment. Hm. Here in Kyoto…_ Becoming quiet, Chitose sighs and lets his eyes close. "How's Kyoto? I should be having more fun, but it's difficult."

"I thought maybe you'd hook up with a girl faster out here." Kikyo admits before chuckling. "I think Ken has three girlfriends now."

Shaking his head, Chitose sighs and mutters. "I just lost one, and it was a slow process for that to begin with."

"When did you have a girlfriend?" Kikyo asks, suddenly curious as she plays with her semi-long hair, abnormally free of it's loose ponytail.

Looking at her strangely for a moment, having forgotten he never told her about Fumutsuki, Chitose utters in an odd tone. "Since I enrolled?"

Her eyes suddenly dimming, the dark haired girl raises her brows with a nod. "Oh… I see… You never told me…" Before she slowly sits up.

Blinking a couple times, his eyes widening alittle, Chitose bites his lip a moment and swallows. "…Oh… uh… I left that part out, huh…? I …"

"Uh-huh.. You did.." She utters, crossing her ankles away from him.

"Well… I thought I told you!" He defends quickly. "Just that.. she barely calls, and I'm always slipping her mind, and then there's her doctor friend at _her_ school…." Finding himself rambling for a moment he finally sighs and droops his head. "…I guess she slipped my mind, too, alittle.. just never so far as to cheat or anything."

"And what, exactly, would have happened that night, if that crazy woman hadn't stopped us?" She asks, looking at him a bit untrustingly.

Sighing softly, Chitose sags more. "…I dunno…" He admits dejectedly before muttering. "…Probably woulda been a difficult phone call in the morning…"

"Had to tell her you cheated and beg for forgiveness…" Kikyo utters before sighing. "…Why did you come…? To humiliate me?"

Shaking his head slowly, Chitose sighs and admits softly. "…I didn't want to… be alone."

"So you and your girlfriend break up, and your first thought is to come here?" She asks indignantly.

"…No. My first thought was to call my mom." He says as he looks aside and sighs again. "I was planning on moping the rest of the trip cuz… I didn't think I could compete with Harada."

Frowning softly, Kikyo seems thoughtful before seeming expectant. "..go on…"

Biting his lip a moment, Chitose seems thoughtful before continuing. "Anyway, she told me, um… that if… I thought Fumutsuki was better off, that I shouldn't pursue it cuz it'd just be wasting both our time. Then she said that… if you were really in to Harada, you wouldn't have said that with him sitting right there, and if he wasn't okay with the idea, he wouldn't have just left it alone so… I thought maybe if we talked then we might find that… whatever it was that drew us together in the first place. The thing I found when I saw you drop your books."

Blinking at him as her face flushes, Kikyo looks down shyly before asking. "…and when was that..?"

"Uh… in Mr. Katsuhiro's class. The first day." He admits and folds his hands together.

Looking up at him, a soft smile comes across her face as she asks. "…you've liked me…ever since the first day of the first class…?"

Going quiet a moment, Chitose nods slowly, averting his eyes aside.

Smiling a bit more, Kikyo looks out the window as she admits. "…I started liking you that day, too…but..it was after class…I didn't see you in class…"

"I was in the back…"

"Figures." She states with a giggle before nibbling her bottom lip sweetly. "…I thought…you didn't like me.. I mean, friends, yeah, obviously, but…and you never flirted with girls….and…you're always hanging out with Ken and Harada…"

Blinking, his eyes widening, Chitose blurts out quickly. "You thought I was _gay?_ Nu-uh. Just had a girlfriend…" Rubbing his neck a bit bashfully. "I _really_ thought I told you…must've forgot."

"Nope. I would have remembered that." She states with certainty.

"…i need to slow down…" he whispers to himself before adding in a more audible tone. "Well… sorry, heh."

"Doesn't matter." She states, standing with a bounce and walking to the large picture window. "…the cherry blossoms…they're so romantic when they're everywhere like this.. beautiful…"

Stepping up beside her, his hands in his pockets, Chitose nods alittle. "Most people who live here probably don't pay much attention anymore. Don't know what they're missing."

"Yeah.." She coos softly, looking down silently as her cheeks flush a bit.

Watching her a moment, Chitose seems thoughtful before asking lowly. "You wanna.. go get an ice cream or something?"

Biting her lip against a smile, she nods before offering. "..I'm in the mood for chocolate…"

Raising his brow a minute, Chitose then nods and smiles alittle. "Alright."

"Okay, so we both like miso soup, fish ramen and chocolate, but we both hate most American food, cup ramen, and vanilla." Kikyo recounts as she sips at her soup. "What about winter melon soup?"

"Yeah. I really like Japanese food in general, though." He informs, eating his own bowl.

"See, I don't like winter melon. At all. No matter how my mother made it for me, she never could get me to eat it as a kid…" She utters softly before she just sighs.

Blinking once, Chitose shrugs. "Well…" _one of_ "my mom's a really good cook, so, maybe it's just how she makes it, I guess. Then again, too many similarities might make me alittle nervous. I don't know my family."

"Your mom doesn't keep in touch with the rest of your family?" She asks curiously.

"Oh, uh, it's a… foster thing." He states quickly.

Nodding a few times, she sighs again and offers. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't really bother me." Chitose utters with a shrug. "I've got the best of all worlds." _Even if we don't exactly live together anymore. Mama Yayoi proved I can still count on them._

"Your mom sounds like Super Mom." Kikyo smiles softly. "She's good at everything."

Blinking a moment, Chitose looks at her before nodding slowly. "Uh, yeah… my family's somethin' else. Especially when Mina and Hazuki are there."

"..You never talk about your dad.. No foster dad?" She asks a bit curiously.

_Well, Mama Satsuki is kinda… no, no, that's mean._ "No." Seeming thoughtful a moment, Chitose looks down thoughtfully. _Y'know, we're in a whole other city, and I already explained the foster thing, she knows I'm an orphan… not only that but I'm an adult now. Hm. Maybe I could, maybe. Hio isn't as up tight as Fumutsuki._ Silent a moment more, he adds carefully. "And… uh, wait, can I tell you something?"

"Anything." She says sweetly with a smile, taking a sip of her iced fruit tea.

Looking serious, Chitose starts. "The reason I have no foster father is because… I have five foster mothers." When she just blinks and stops sipping her tea, the straw still in her mouth, Chitose blushes alittle and continues. "I kinda… I really didn't want them at first, but they just wouldn't leave me alone. Now I'm glad I had 'em around.. I wouldn't even be _here_ if they hadn't been." Looking up he sighs. "Typically when I say 'my mom' I only mean one of them, or all of them as a collective."

"Hitotose, you don't have to defend yourself!" Kikyo chuckles, though alittle awkwardly. "I think it's really cool you have so many people who care about you."

Blinking a bit, he raises a brow. "You don't think it's weird at all?"

"Alittle… But you're lucky." She states with a sad smile. "There's nothing wrong with it."

Sighing, and seeming a bit relieved, Chitose nods a bit. "…What if I told you… they were all teachers at my school?"

At this, the young girl blinks and her eye brows raise curiously. "…wow…okay.."

Biting his lip, he looks down and tries to smooth it over. "…It was _impossible_ to come up with a homework excuse…"

Chuckling a bit more nervously, she then just shakes her head before she smiles. "Okay, that _is_ different. You're full of surprises, Chitose Hitotose."

"Oh no, I'm pretty ordinary." He corrects. "It's just the women in my life."

"…I don't know what to say to that." She states honestly, her face suddenly turning a soft red.

Looking at her, Chitose smiles. "That's okay."

Licking her lips as she looks down into their empty bowls, Kikyo licks her lips again, a bit more thoughtful and sensual before she looks up at him and asks. "..You wanna go for a walk?"

Blinking alittle, his brows raising, Chitose swallows and nods slowly. "Sounds… good."


	8. Chapter 8

Looking down at her bare toes in the wet sand, Kikyo holds her shoes cutely in her hands in front of her as she asks. "..Do you think I'm pretty, Hitotose..?"

Blinking at her, he nods slightly. "Well, yeah… you kinda took me for surprise."

"How do you mean?" She questions, lifting her green eyes to him. The evening has already taken the day, and her pale skin seems to steal the moonlight from the sky, making it glow as her eyes glimmer like peridot gems.

Biting his lip, Chitose seems quiet for a moment before lowering his eyes just to get his voice back. "Well… when I saw you I looked, looked off, looked back." Motioning his head as he explains. When she laughs though he licks his lips before slowly smirking and uttering. "What?"

"The way you are… You should be in drama." She says with a giggle before smiling and giving him a bit of a look, her eyes squinting sweetly. "..I like it.."

"Really?" Thinking a moment, Chitose furrows his brows and shrugs. "Y'know, manga art isn't really working out anyway. Maybe I could drop it for that. Really think I'd be any good at it?"

"You're very dramatic." She states with a grin, scooting closer to him. "..You're just…a little too shy for your own good sometimes, I think…"

"I've heard that before." He admits, seeming unbothered by her moving closer, he just moves his hands from his pockets and lets them down at his sides. Though this makes him blink when she comes even closer, until he can almost feel her butt against his hand. "Um, but I'm really just a very mellow person who doesn't like a big scene. So I dunno if I could ever be the lead."

"Oh. That's too bad.." She murmurs, scooting off slightly. "I usually like a guy who can really tell me what he wants. ..Maybe even take it sometimes. Not really a take charge kinda guy, but one who isn't afraid to take what he wants, as long as it doesn't hurt anyone."

Watching her a moment, then looking down, Chitose seems thoughtful a moment and chews his lip while thinking. Then after a moment, he reaches out and takes her hand, coming in closer himself. "Kinda like that, right?"

Grinning and licking her lips, she utters as she turns off. "Almost.."

Biting his lip and pursing them softly, Chitose looks down a moment and shifts before he sighs and blushes. Reaching up his other hand without really letting himself think about it to turn her back toward him, and touch his lips to hers, Chitose closes his eyes quickly as he does.

Shivering softly, Kikyo's face flushes as she closes her eyes, letting her other hand to move around his neck, her first hand moving his to her bare thigh slowly.

Raising his brows, Chitose breaks a moment, though his lips still hover near hers as he lets his fingers wander over her skin, asking lowly. "…closer?"

Panting out loud once, Kikyo just nods, asserting herself on him and drawing him into another kiss as she guides his hand higher until his fingertips brush her pantie-line.

Gulping softly against her lips, feeling the fabric, and then the heat, Chitose blushes deeply but just closes his eyes and kisses her back as he plays a bit with her panties, experimentally hooking a finger into them making her gasp, but when she doesn't pull off he becomes alittle bolder and begins gently tickling her pubic hair.

Separating her lips from his, Kikyo whimpers cutely as a sweet, shy blush spreads across her face, her crotch growing hotter. "..ch-chitose…!"

Pulling his hand back alittle he blushes back and blinks before he smiles alittle and mutters. "S-sorry. Maybe we're getting too, um, stuff for being outside."

"..y-yeah…" She murmurs back, panting as she shivers and puts a hand to her chest. "..maybe we should…go back to the hotel…"

Raising his brows, Chitose bites his lip to contain himself before he just nods coolly. "Alright."

Open her door, Kikyo walks in slowly, holding Chitose's hand before letting it go. "..Umm… Close the door.. I think I'm…going to get changed…"

Closing it as instructed, Chitose nods a moment before Kikyo disappears into the bathroom. Becoming thoughtful a moment he turns off his cell phone and walks over to sit on the chair looking thoughtful.

After awhile, Kikyo's voice filters into his thoughts shyly. "…I don't have a lot of nighties and…I didn't bring any… I wasn't expecting to need them…"

When Chitose looks up, Kikyo stands next to the bed shyly, clad in a pair of pink short shorts, almost as short as bloomers, though much tighter, and a tight, white undershirt with spaghetti straps.

His eyes widen a bit and he swallows before uttering appreciatively. "O-oh…!"

Blinking and blushing deeply as she feels a tingle run through her, Kikyo turns away and puts her hands to her cheeks to cool them. "..i'm sorry.."

"I'm not!" He responds quickly, scrambling up he stops behind her and rubs the back of his head. "I mean… you look.. really nice like that."

Taking in a calming breath, the young woman only smiles before backing up against him coyly. "..thanks…"

Licking his lips again, Chitose slowly puts his hands against her stomach and sighs softly. "Um, thank _you. _Heh.." adding the last a bit shyly, at least so she wouldn't think he was just being perverted. He then dips his head down, closing his eyes as he inhales softly at the nape of her neck, just behind her earlobe catching the scent of her hair and her skin.

Starting to pant softly, Kikyo quickly catches herself and bites her bottom lip as she starts to tremble, her heat starting to radiate off of her before she gasps at the feeling of him kissing at her neck. "..hitotose…"

Running his hands up her sides, though dancing around actually touching her breasts, Chitose continues down her shoulder a bit experimentally as his eyes close softly and he shivers at the sensation of her body against him as he slowly swells against her.

Jumping slightly, Kikyo quivers and whimpers softly "..oh god…" Moving her hips back against him, the young female sighs and takes his hands into her own.

Moving his hands under hers, Chitose continues to feel the curve of her body, though still not too close to any extremities. He kisses back up her neck all the way to her earlobe and nibbles it softly a moment before feeling Kikyo's subtle and timid movement as she places his hands onto her breasts. Trembling alittle and letting his eyes squint open a moment, he begins fondling her gently.

Moaning softly, Kikyo tilts her head back against him before she coos, rubbing her thighs together against her heat, consequently grinding her ass against his crotch.

Stopping for a moment in the ministrations of his teeth, Chitose swallows as he lets go of her ear and makes a soft sound as he lets his eyes close. Turning his head alittle he begins to travel his lips down the opposite side of her neck as his hands rise up alittle to draw the straps of her shirt down her shoulders alittle.

Grinding against him harder as she starts to whimper wantonly, Kikyo groans once before shuttering and moves his hands from her body, letting herself fall forward onto her hands on the bed. Her ass sticks up to him as she shivers and pants, her face bright red and the rest of her skin a deeper pink tone.

Biting his lip roughly, Chitose shivers as he watches her a moment and then licks his lips before slowly kneeling down behind her, his hands reach out to take the waist of her shorts and start to pull them down.

Her head snapping back, her face full of embarrassment, Kikyo says nothing as she trembles, closing her eyes as she turns back to face her front. When he gets her shorts down, bright red pussy lips greet him, her wetness saturated through the fabric and now glistening on the scant hair of her bikini line.

Inhaling softly, Chitose lets out a breath as he gently caresses her ass before letting his eyes close, and bending his head down to lick along her lips a moment before finally diving in to her virginity.

Calling out in pleasure, Kikyo trembles more violently as her hips shimmy against his face. "Hi—…Chitose..! Oh yes..! Oh my god…"

Gripping her ass a bit, he presses a bit more into her cunt as he eats her from behind. His tongue travels down, licking her in long strokes a moment before settling more to lick at her clit with his nose consequently nestled against her hole, letting him take in the smell of her wetness and arousal. The dark haired young man groans softly as he runs his hands up her back and under her shirt.

Calling out louder as she grips the sheets tightly, Kikyo groans and trembles, her hips starting to buck as she al but warns. "I…think…I'm going to cum..!"

Pausing a moment though his thumbs quickly caress up and down her lips, Chitose utters in a husky tone before going back down. "I wanna make you cum, …Kikyo."

Biting her bottom lip as she closes her eyes, the young woman screams out, throwing back her head as her cum shoots out into his mouth and onto his chin. "_Chitose_!"

Moaning softly at the taste of her, Chitose pulls back slowly, wiping his chin as she collapses forward. Watching her a moment he leans down, and carefully turns her onto her back before coming to rest on top of her, licking her nipples through the fabric of her shirt as he slips out of his own.

Her eyes closed and her head tilted to the side, Kikyo moans cutely in a way that almost seems to scream her virginity, her cheeks a deep red as she coos. "…chitose… chitose…

chitose…"

"Mm, Kikyo…" He murmurs back as he pushes her shirt up, slipping down his pants and boxers his heated rod touches against her wetness. Suckling at her nipples he arches against her a bit, feeling himself slide in shallowly and stop against the resistance of her hymen.

Flinching almost fearfully, Kikyo wraps her arms around him before asking almost panicked. "ch-chitose, can I ask you a question…?"

Stopping a moment, leaning up and looking down at her, Chitose seems alittle concerned as he utters. "…What is it?"

"Do you believe in things like fate and destiny and love at first sight..?" She asks alittle quickly, though seeming to reconsider her words once she's said them.

Blinking once, Chitose just stares at her again before she looks off shyly. "Um.. well.. yeah. It's all possible I think." _But is she saying that… hm. No one's ever really commanded my attention like her. And what did I notice first about her? Eyes. So I guess I'm not just a pervert or anything._

Licking her lips, she nods before biting her bottom lip nervously. "a-and…have you ever…._experienced_ love at first sight..? ..or something close to it…?"

_Well we really hit it off when we just started talking, though we had alittle help. Still. It's different than anyone else. _Staying silent in his thoughts a moment he bites his lip before nodding slowly. "Yeah, I really think so."

Smiling softly, Kikyo sighs before she reaches up her arms, wrapping them around his neck before adjusting herself. "…okay…you're…the right guy, chitose…and…I think this is the right time….so…I'm ready…"

Smiling alittle, he utters back. "I feel so lucky." Before licking his lips and leaning down to kiss her deeply as he pushes into her quickly and stops, letting her get used to him.

Straightening with a gasp, Kikyo pants shakily as she whispers a bit painfully. "…heh….look at that…it just…barely fits…"

Blinking at her alittle, Chitose smiles slightly before he starts moving though a bit slowly. "…It's so hot.."

Whimpering painfully, Kikyo just nuzzles his shoulder, her body jumping acheingly from his thrusts.

Pushing deeper, Chitose moans gently as his eyes close and he reaches down, holding her close as he kisses down her neck and up to her cheeks, drawing away the tears that fall.

"..chitose…it…hurts so much…" She sniffles softly, clinching to him tightly. "…so much…"

"Just hold on to me, Kikyo.. it'll be okay." He assures her sweetly, kissing down her neck as he begins to almost coddle her.

Panting softly, Kikyo lifts her shimmering eyes to him before she kisses him almost harshly, her body shivering against his body.

Flicking his eyes closed, calling out almost happily against her lips, Chitose kisses her back as he rocks against her body. His hands come from around her back to grope her chest sensually.

Slowly calming as a few scant beads of sweat come to her face, Kikyo lets out a small, shivering moan and starts to lift her hips gently against his.

Moaning again softly, Chitose keeps his eyes closed and shivers slightly as he continues groping, though a bit rougher now and his thrusts become alittle more determined.

Calling out softly, the young dark haired woman shutters as her fingers grip him sweetly and she coos his name in a loving tone. "..oh, chitose…"

"…Kikyo…" He murmurs back, cupping the back of her head and drawing her close to his shoulder as he kisses down her neck, groaning and pushing as he shivers in pleasure.

Calling louder, Kikyo raises her hips and starts to buck them with his rhythm, her hole tightening slightly around him before she gasps and utters heatedly. "..Chi-Chitose…! I… I'm going to cum..!"

Feeling her hole tighten, Chitose inhales sharply and swallows before he murmurs out. "I am… too. Do it with me, Kikyo…"

Shivering and shuttering again, Kikyo closes her eyes tight before suddenly screaming, her hole tightening drastically before a rush of her hot, slick cum oozes over his throbbing rod. "Chitose..!"

Bursting in her at nearly the same moment, Chitose calls out in release as he spasms against her clamping walls. "Ahh! Kikyo…!"

Clutching him tightly, Kikyo trembles in his arms before she starts kissing at his neck, petting his back as her walls stay tight, holding his member fast within her.

Moaning softly, Chitose begins to calm and relaxes down against her, still clutching her tight as he kisses her back.

"…I love you…" She murmurs thoughtlessly, closing her eyes against the nervous shutter that takes her.

Blinking once, Chitose seems taken aback. _Whoa.. she really.. oh, but do I? Hm.. with all this that's happened… it's not like I did it just cuz and… yeah. _Smiling assuredly, the dark haired man utters back. "..I love you, too."

Blinking up at him with wide eyes, Kikyo turns away and murmurs shyly. "..You don't have to say it just because I did, you know…"

Biting his lip a moment, looking off slightly, Chitose looks back and utters. "…I'm not. I guess it just surprised me alittle. You said it so easy."

"…it's because…I didn't know it, but I've…loved you since…I first saw you…I didn't realize until…until just a bit before me and Harda…"

Seeming a bit thoughtful, Chitose smiles slightly before uttering. "Maybe it's something about Kyoto… since I realized it not too long ago myself."

Saying nothing more, she only sighs before cuddling against him as his member, now quite soft, slowly slips from within her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, a face like that doesn't belong here." A familiar female voice scolds Harada as he sits alone.

Blinking up at Hazuki, Harada manages a slight smile before looking back to his lap top. "…kinda hard when your girlfriend dumps you in Kyoto…especially this time of year.."

Blinking back, Hazuki raises a brow behind her shades and removes them slowly. Crouching down beside him she says simply. "You poor thing. I wish there was something I could do, but I'm just a roaming inspiration for young people."

Chuckling sadly, he only murmurs above his screen. "Inspiration..? …Yeah… You are that…"

Nodding a bit, Hazuki leans up, folding her hands behind her head. "Yeah, basically it just means I have a lot of free time I spend walking around and some people see me, and some people don't."

"…I think it's more than that.. Maybe that's all you mean it to be, but…" Trailing off, he says nothing more as he continues typing away.

Looking down at him, Hazuki seems thoughtful a moment before crouching again. "So what do you think it is?"

"…I think you're a gorgeous, playful, popular celebrity who is in Kyoto, and when people see you here, they probably feel a little bit better then they had before." He says smoothly without a second thought.

Blinking once, Hazuki smiles and chuckles softly. "You got it…" Nodding once sweetly before she sits next to him. "It's an okay way to spend my _extra_ time in Kyoto."

"Oh..? What else are you doing here?" He asks distractedly before suddenly stopping his key strokes. "…Maybe spending time with a new boyfriend..? Some celebrity..?"

Grinning a bit, Hazuki chuckles and just shakes her head. "I'm not really doing anything else here."

"Oh.." He answers with a nod before continuing his work, seeming thoughtful before asking. "…Would you like to go out with me on a date tonight..?"

Grinning more, Hazuki seems to blush faintly but stays faced straight as she utters coolly. "Yep."

Walking in to the dorm a couple weeks later, Chitose stops suddenly hearing Hazuki's voice and raises a brow before asking out loud. "Hazuki?"

Looking up from the couch, almost from behind Harada, the singer grins and waves a bit before standing and showing off her college uniform. "Hey, Chi. Whatcha think?"

His eyes widening, Chitose just stares at her. "…Why are you wearing that?"

Biting her lip, Hazuki rubs the back of her head and blushes alittle. "Well, I decided since I never got a chance to go to college, I was gonna call off the rest of _this_ year and take some classes. It was all Harda's idea."

"Harda?" Chitose's brows raise before looking to the white haired young man on the couch. "…You guys must be close, _Harda_."

"Getting there, _Chitose_." He returns with a cool smile.

Grunting and then sighing, Chitose frowns a bit at his older sister. "What about Minazuki?"

Waving a dismissive hand, Hazuki just shrugs. "I worked it out with Mutsuki. She'll watch Mina during the week, and we'll hang out when I go home on the weekends."

"…So you're going back and forth _every_ week?" Chitose clarifies as he raises a brow and his sister just nods.

"This not fair.." Ken grumbles, sighing and closing his eyes. "I'm the only one who doesn't have someone…"

Blinking at Ken, Hazuki bites her lip and then smiles, waving a dismissive hand. "Hey, don't worry. Maybe when Mina comes here next year…."

"Wait!" Chitose blurts suddenly. "What happened to _Tetsuo_?"

"Oh…" Looking off and scratching her cheek cutely Hazuki mutters. "It didn't work out…"

"….'didn't work out'…." He repeats, just squinting at her exasperatedly.

"Awright! Gigiddy-gigiddy!" Ken croons with a grin.

Turning and just raising a brow, Chitose blinks. "…..'Gigiddy-gigiddy'?"

"….Right! You don't _get_ 'Family Man' here!" Ken exclaims, disappearing into his room before emerging with a DVD case, popping the disk into the DVD player.

Fast forwarding until a black haired animated man is on the screen. As Ken presses play, it shows the man giving a stripper money before asking, _'Do you accept credit_'. When she says 'yes', he slips his card down her ass crack, prompting her to slap him. Once he's thrown from the strip club, he just grins.

"_Awright! Gigiddy-gigiddy!"_

Blinking at the screen, Chitose just looks at Ken, so does Hazuki, both of them raising a brow. _…So… he's gonna get Mina to… __hell__ no!_ Frowning disapprovingly, Chitose just squints. "…Terrific example of your qualities as a gentleman toward my _sister_, Kennith."

"Oh, it _joke_!" He scolds with a grin. "Don't take seriously."

Sighing a bit, Chitose just shakes his head and runs a hand back through his hair, smirking exasperatedly.

"It… just means he _really_ appreciates her." Hazuki offers, before looking at Ken, crossing her arms with a certain almost devilish smirk, raising her brow at him again. "Right?"

"Right!" He responds with a grin, blinking when Kikyo steps in, instantly jumping over the couch onto Chitose's lap.

"Hey! I got good news!"

Flinching alittle, Chitose grunts before asking. "…What's that?"

Blinking and seeming suddenly put off, she stands off his lap and turns off. "..oh, nevermind…"

Blinking back, his eyes widening, Chitose shakes his hands a bit. "I was.. it just… I got landed on!" Hopping up to follow her toward her room as he nearly pleads. "Please? I wanna know!"

"So, I'm too _heavy_?" She retorts in a huff before slipping into her room, closing the door on his arm.

Yelping and taking his arm back, Chitose winces when she closes the door and just sags before Hazuki just starts chuckling. "….Quiet, leave me alone…" He mutters embarrassedly before coming to sit on the couch again with a sigh.

Grinning and standing, Hazuki proceeds to jump on Chitose's lap, chiding him as she jabs her finger into his nose. "You need to build up a resistance."

Flinching, Chitose frowns. "You're even heavier than _she_ is, Hazuki!"

"Oh good. Then you'll be able to take her with no problem." Jumping up before letting herself fall on him again.

"Ow! C'mon… that's my spleen or something."

Raising a brow, Hazuki scoffs. "That's not your spleen. Pervert."

"H-hey!" Blushing deeply when Harada chuckles, Chitose frowns alittle and pushes her off slightly.

Chuckling again, Hazuki just jumps back on him. "Getting any easier? You know, with all the pain you put her through, figure you could learn to handle _this._" She teases before pinching his cheek roughly.

"…why're you so _mean_…?" Chitose whines and rubs his hip a bit.

"Aw, poor _Chi…_" She croons before hugging him, glancing up and raising a brow when Harada starts to stand, seeming alittle thoughtful when he starts for Kikyo's door. Moving off of her brother, Hazuki calls out. "Harda, let Chitose take care of it.. he's gotta learn to handle these things."

Stopping and putting his hands in his pockets, the light haired man just backs up a bit, leaning against the wall. "That's a good point."

When Hazuki looks to him expectantly, Chitose blinks and then sighs as he stands, walking past Harada up to Kikyo's room, knocking a couple times. "…Kikyo, can I… come in, please?"

"..No..!"

Frowning alittle, Chitose offers. "…Please? I didn't mean to upset you and.. I really wanna hear your news. I'm just … er… I'm just a bit thin skinned I guess…. Y'know…"

"Soft, squishy, and wimpy!" Hazuki calls out with a grin.

"…just forget it…"

"Kikyo… I'm sorry. Please open the door.. please?" Muttering a bit lower. "..i.. i missed you, today…"

Opening the door after a moment, Kikyo smoothes out her skirt before smiling a bit. "…I missed you, too…"

Rubbing the back of his head with a slight smile, Chitose offers. "So.. what did you wanna say? I'm all ears."

"I fixed my schedule!" She says happily. "Most of my teachers were happy to comply, as long as I said it has to do with _work_. Heheh.."

Blinking, Chitose smirks before pointing out. "You don't have a _job_, Kikyo."

"I know." She grins before jumping into his arms, nuzzling his nose. "You complaining?"

Raising a brow he chuckles alittle. "Oh, so _I'm_ your job. Heh. That makes me your boss too, right?"

"…Oh boy, I see this getting dirty quick. Get a room, you two!" Hazuki calls out before covering her ears. Before they both step into Kikyo's room and she closes the door.

Chitose

**Japanese History** Algebra Language **P.E.** **Botany** Drawing - Fst Semester

**Japanese History** Algebra Language **Music App.** **Home Ec.** Anatomy - Snd Semester

Kikyo

**Japanese History** Language Biology **P.E.** **Botany** Choir– Fst Semester

**Japanese History **Language Art App. **Music App. Home Ec. **Choir – Snd Semester

Chitose

Astronomy 2 **Language** **Japanese History** **Botany **Drama Biology 2

Astronomy 2 **Language** **Japanese History****Botany **Drama Biology 2

Kikyo

Astronomy **Language** **Japanese History****Botany** Art App. Music App.

Astronomy** Language ****Japanese History****Botany** Orchestra Music App.


End file.
